Far Longer than Forever
by His Black Rider
Summary: Sequel to His Black Rider:Years have passed & when Angela and Obi-wan finally reunite,they face problems that could bring the entire Republic to war.Sacrifices must be made & Angela's willing to give up anything for the ones she loves.How far will she go?
1. Chapter 1

Far Longer than Forever

Sequel to 'His Black Rider'

Chapter One:

'_The Bounty hunter slowly crept through the balcony's open door and entered the dark chamber. A soft, warm summer breeze blew in right behind him as he approached the grand bed lying in the center of a wall on the far side of the room; a young woman was sleeping peacefully underneath the bed's sheets. The Hunter stopped at the foot of the bed and studied his target for a few seconds before one of his hands went to his hip and pulled forth a laser gun. He pointed the gun down on the woman and took his aim…..' _

Angela's turquoise eyes snapped open, ready and alert. Her senses were tingling with an unspoken warning and she knew instantly that danger was close, too close. And whatever was approaching, it wasn't coming for her. Angela quickly threw the covers off her body and jumped out of bed; when both her bare feet touched the solid floor, she quickly sought and collected her saber from its resting place underneath her pillows. With its hilt clutched firmly in her hands, Angela followed her senses out of her room to meet the upcoming threat that was so close now, she could feel it breathing down her neck. Dressed in only a plain but elegant blue satin floor length nightgown with her saber sharp and ready, Angela found herself being drawn to the chamber next to her own. Her pace quickened naturally before it led her up to the chamber's closed doors. Angela's free hand reached out and took hold of the metal doorknob and at the contact, she could sense with great fear that the threat was already inside her friend's room. In the blink of an eye, Angela threw open the door and charged inside. The Bounty Hunter was already at the foot of the bed with his gun out. With great speed she threw herself at the man's weapon, taking hold of it with one hand and jerking his arm up till the gun was pointed at the ceiling. During their struggle, the gun went off; its red laser shot up and burned a hole in the ceiling right above Angela's and the Bounty hunter's head. Padme naturally awoke from her sleep and shot up in bed, a soft gasp of surprise leaving her lips. Angela's deadly instincts kicked in at that; she didn't release her strong hold on the gun but instead kicked her knee up and nailed it into the Bounty Hunter's lower abdomen. She winced softly as her knee roughly connected with his metal-like-suit of armor but the stinging pain was quickly covered up by a feeling of satisfaction as the Hunter grunted and released the gun from his grip. Angela threw it away to the far side of the room immediately before she raised her saber up from her side to strike down the threat. But already the Bounty Hunter was already fleeing out of the balcony's door; Angela quickly chased him down but stopped when she saw him fly off into the pitch black night wearing a jet pack upon his back. Angela's eyes narrowed at the hunter's cowardliness before she spun about and ran back into Padme's room to see her dearest friend wide awake and standing out of bed in the center of the room. Angela quickly looked her over; her face was slightly pale from shock, her brown eyes wide but unafraid with her long, dark wavy hair hanging down her back. Padme was, with great relief to Angela, unharmed. She too was dressed in a similar nightgown like Angela's but instead of it being blue it was the gentle shade of green. Angela quickly walked over and embraced the younger woman,

"You okay?" she asked with concern.

"Yes….I'm fine." Padme answered back softly, "What was that?"she asked. Angela pulled away to stare into Padme's brown eyes,

"I don't know, Padme." Angela answered honestly, "….but mark my word, I will find out." She assured before she walked around Padme and headed over to the nightstand beside the bed where she located a comm. link;

"Captain?" she spoke into the device firmly; after a few moments of silence, a low, sleepy and familiar voice answered.

"Senator?" he replied. Angela shook her head,

"No Captain, this is Angela. Listen, less than four minuets ago these walls were breeched by an armed threat. I believe it was a Bounty Hunter and he had come for Senator Amidala." She explained carefully.

"Is everyone alright?" the Captain asked, "….both you and Padme?" he added.

"Yes we're fine. But I'm going to need you to ready a ship. I fear greatly for Padme's safety and think it would be wise to leave to a place where she can't be traced until this threat is dead and gone." Angela calmly ordered.

"Of course. I shall have it done this minuet." The Captain assured.

"Very good. Padme and I will meet up with you once we've packed a few things." With that said, Angela lowered the comm. Link back down onto the nightstand before she turned around to face Padme once more, "Hurry and pack our things Padme. We must leave." Angela informed as she then walked over to Padme's closet and opened it up.

"You think someone's after me?" Padme asked as she approached Angela at the closet. Angela sighed softly as she pulled out Padme's suitcase,

"Whoever that man was Padme, he was not here on friendly business. So yes, I believe that there is a threat against your life at the moment." Angela explained calmly. Angela opened the suitcase up as Padme started going through her closet and began pulling out things she would bring with her. It took only a couple minuets for the two women to finish packing up Padme's belongings. Then once that was done, Angela bit her lip in deep thought.

"Ok……now…" she thought quickly, "…..I need you to switch nightgowns with me." She stated calmly. Padme raised a soft eyebrow in confusion,

"Why?" she asked in curiosity.

"Because I'm going to lead the Bounty Hunter off your trail and to do that I need him to think that I'm you." Angela casually answered as she pulled her nightgown over her head and held it out for Padme.

"How are you going to do that?" her friend asked as she copied Angela's action and gave her the green nightgown. Both women quickly redressed themselves before Angela reached back into the closet and pulled out a black cloak for Padme before she draped it around the younger woman's shoulders and pulled its black hood up over her head.

"Follow me." Angela stated as she turned away from Padme and led the way out of the chamber; Padme lifted her suitcase off the ground and quickly followed behind her friend. The two then walked inside Angela's own chamber where she went to her own closet and pulled out her own black cloak and put in on like Padme's. "I'll do it like this." She explained, "I know how this guy's mind works, he may have left for now, but I'm certain he still has our location in sight. Which is why, as a cover, you're going to go out as the Black Rider." Angela finished as she held out her precious saber for Padme to take. Padme stared down at the weapon with wide eyes before she reached a hesitant hand out and took up the saber. "When you board the ship with the captain, he'll see you as 'me' and the Senator's Captain leaving the premises to most likely track him down or search the area for anymore danger. Then once you're gone, he'll see a helpless, cloaked Senator in green seeing her bodyguards off." Angela finished.

Padme blinked a few times, "….wait….so you're staying here?" she demanded.

Angela rolled her eyes softly behind her hood, "Padme don't give me that tone." She stated as she finished tying her cloak about her neck, "Come on the Captain's waiting." She added as she turned about once more and led the way out of the room. Quickly, Angela took the easiest way out of the manor they were staying and met up with the Captain who had a ship at the ready when they stepped outside. As they approached the ship, Padme started protesting,

"I don't like the idea of leaving you behind Angela." She confessed.

"Its only for a short time, Padme. Once I take care of this threat, I'll be joining you once more at the Capital." Angela answered. When they stopped before the Captain, he gave a low respectful bow to the young women before him,

"My Ladies." He greeted.

"Capital?" Padme repeated, "When was that decided?" she asked.

"It's always been the plan should anything like this happen. I told the Captain that he's to take you to the Capital and if that doesn't work then you're going to Corescant."

"What?" Padme exclaimed softly. Angela turned to look over at her friend,

"Padme, trust me." She asked calmly. Padme took in a deep breath and slowly nodded her head,

"Always." She answered as she began extending Angela's saber back out to her, Angela tensed up and stiffly shook her head; her spine was tingling again.

"Keep it….." she whispered as her eyes began glancing about, "….he's watching us." She quietly informed. Padme stiffened up,

"But…your saber?" she began; Angela brushed it off,

"I have other ways then my saber Padme." She pointed out, "….I'll be fine. But you must go now."Angela gave a quick nod at the Captain, who took it as his cue,

"Come Senator." He respectfully ordered. Without another word, Padme and the Captain walked up into the ship. To play her part, as the ship's door closed and it started to lift off the ground, Angela raised a hand up and gave a soft wave. She watched as the ship flew out of sight before she gracefully turned around and walked back into the Manor alone, knowing full well that a pair of eyes were following her every move.

"Come and get me." She murmured challengingly behind her hood as a small smirk started tugging at her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The halls were silent as Angela's hooded form moved swiftly down the dark corridor that would take her back to Padme's chamber. Not even bothering to close the door behind her as she entered the grand bedroom, Angela walked across the room and stepped outside onto the balcony. And there, she waited. A soft summer breeze grazed her face behind the cloaks hood and she inhaled deeply; the night air smelled sweet and if it weren't for the warning signals that she kept receiving predicting that danger was closing in, Angela would've found the scene tranquil. With both her hands placed firmly upon the marble banister before her, Angela closed her turquoise eyes and concentrated on her surroundings. Using the force helped strengthen her senses ten fold and she knew instantly that the Bounty Hunter was back and he was close by, very close. A sound clinking on the roof above her head confirmed her thoughts. Angela opened her eyes once more as her head instinctively turned towards the sound. Her body, like a spring, jumped high into the night air and with the help of the force, she skillfully backed flipped up onto the roof right above Padme's room. Her landing was silent, undetectable to the untrained ear; as she rose to her full height once more, a small smirk tugged at her lips. The Bounty Hunter, with his back facing her, stood a little more than ten feet away,

"Evening." She calmly spoke. The Bounty Hunter spun about at the sound of her voice, his gun out and at the ready; Angela eyed the weapon as it was being pointed directly at her before she raised her gaze up to the man holding it. His head was cocked to the side in either confusion or interest as he studied Angela's form.

"You're quite agile for a Senator…." He noted out loud in a suspicious tone; Angela decided to play along by giving a soft but noticeable shrug of her shoulder,

"Eh, it comes during times like this." She replied calmly.

"…..Indeed…." he agreed before he paused for a quick second, "I don't think I've ever had a target foolish enough to come search me out first hand." He stated,"…..particularly a woman." He added, "…..particularly if that woman was alone." He finished with a hidden sneer as he slowly sized Angela up.

Angela smirked in response, "Ah but am I truly alone, my good man?" she returned. The Bounty Hunter chuckled,

"I saw _them _leave…..your little body guard and that officer. After scanning the grounds it looks to be just you and me, sweetheart. There's no one here to protect you now Senator Amidala." He answered as he took a bold step forward towards Angela; his gun was still being pointed at her for intimidation. But the threat had nothing against Angela in any manner. Instead she straightened up and softly stuck her chin out defiantly, proudly.

"And who says _I'm_ the one who needs protecting?" she threw back calmly. The Bounty Hunter snickered,

"Look around Senator," He answered, "Surely you've been able to figure out why I'm here."

"Oh I understand the situation perfectly….sir. But what I'M saying is…are you absolutely certain you have the right person?" she hinted casually. Even with his metal helmet hiding his face, Angela could tell that her question threw the Bounty Hunter off. As another smirked tugged at Angela's lips, she brought her hands up from her side and gently pushed the hood off her head, revealing her true identity. The Bounty Hunter took a step back before he let out a soft growl of anger, understanding now that he had been tricked.

"Clever girl, very clever…." He muttered through his teeth as he cocked his gun, "Where's Senator Amidala?" he demanded.

"Gone. Like you had stated before, it's just you and me now." Angela fearlessly answered as she shrugged out of the sheltering cloak, letting it fall to the roof behind her. Loosing patience, the Bounty Hunter took a step closer, raising his gun up till it was aimed at Angela's forehead.

"You WILL tell me where she went!" he demanded more sharply.

"Oh I don't think so." Angela answered, "Now I'm giving you a choice here, you can surrender now, quietly or I can take you down by force. What's it going to be?" she asked; the Bounty Hunter laughed behind his helmet.

"You? You're threatening me?" he asked in amusement, "Open your eyes girlie, you have no weapon." He pointed out as he nodded down at Angela's unarmed figure. The corners of Angela's lips curled upward in a soft smirk before she slowly took up a fighting stance.

"My body itself is its own weapon." She boldly answered. Again, the Bounty Hunter chuckled,

"Oh is it? Well I can certainly imagine a few things a body like yours would be good for…" he stated suggestively as he eyed Angela's body behind his helmet.

Angela's eyes narrowed in defense, "Allow me demonstrate then." She replied coolly before she launched herself right at him with great force and speed. Not letting the fact that she was dressed in only a silk nightgown, Angela performed a smooth tackle to the Bounty Hunter's torso, cleanly knocking him right off his feet in surprise and sent them both crashing to the rooftop. With quick hands, Angela knocked the gun out of his hands and threw it right off the roof; it hit the ground with a satisfying clatter. With her knees now on either side of the Bounty Hunter's upper torso, Angela drew her hand back into a fist and rammed it hard into his helmet.

"Who's weaponless now?" she mocked through gritted teeth. Just as Angela's fist came down a second time, the Bounty Hunter caught it within one of his larger hands before he effectively flung Angela off his body. The moment Angela had hit the ground, she swiftly rolled to her feet, ready to face her opponent; the Bounty Hunter had also pulled himself up off the ground as well before the two slowly started to circle each other.

"I underestimated you…" he stated, "You're not as defenseless as I had thought. You're quite….good actually. "He finished.

"Bodyguard remember?" she replied, "….kinda in the job description." She sarcastically muttered.

"Hmmm….." he murmured as if he was considering her words. Without another comment, he charged at Angela. He took a powerful swing at her head which Angela quickly dodged before she landed a kick right to his gut. He grunted at the contact, hunching over for about a few seconds or so before he regained his composure and was ready to attack again. As Angela skillfully dodged another punch that was aimed at her side, she quickly jumped up into the air and round-house kicked him in the face. She had put the force behind it to give it a bit more power which sent him flying back, skidding back against the tiles on the roof. Angela stood tall, patiently as she watched the Bounty Hunter slowly recover from her blow and rise to his feet. His breathing was rugged, hard and Angela could feel pure anger emitting from his person. Menacingly, he began to advance upon her once more,

"You're good for a simple bodyguard….." he spoke venomously, "….too good." He added in a hiss. When only a couple feet separated the two, the Bounty Hunter stopped his advance. Angela could feel his hidden eyes rake over every inch of her body as he studied her form; instinctively she took up a defensive stance, her fists up and ready to attack when he made the first move. It almost puzzled her when she saw his head turn to gaze intensely at her left hand in front of her.

"Ahhhh….." he whispered softly as it suddenly dawned on him; the crescent moon and black star that was etched into the back of her left hand meant only one thing, "…..you're the one they all talk about…..the one people warned me about…the Black Rider." He stated in a breathy voice.

Angela gave a soft mocking bow, "None other." She answered coolly.

"I was wondering if I was ever gonna get the chance to face you in person, looks like my wish has been fulfilled." Said the Bounty Hunter, "Tonight I came to kill a meager Senator and instead," he paused dramatically as his left arm slowly rose up from his side, "I get to take down Naboo's famous protector." Before Angela could blink, a thin and flexible metal wire shot out of a small compartment on the Bounty Hunter's arm; the cord that was still connected to the suit wrapped itself tightly around Angela's bare neck. As her hands came up instinctively to claw at the air restricting contraption, the Bounty Hunter gave a sharp pull on his arm causing the wire to tighten immensely around Angela's throat. A quiet gasp for air escaped her lips; With Angela being distracted by the wire around her throat, it gave the Bounty Hunter a chance to knock Angela off her feet by a simple sweep kick to her legs. Her back hit the roof hard and when she tried moving, it earned her another sharp tug on the metal cord which was now tight enough that it was starting to cut into Angela's neck, drawing blood. Angela glared up at the Bounty Hunter before she raised herself up onto her knees. When Angela let one of her hands up by her neck fall down to her side, she wasn't surprised to see that the tips of her fingers were coated with wet blood, she could feel the warm liquid trickle down her throat.

"Pity….." The Bounty Hunter began as he took another step towards Angela, his form now towering above hers, "Such a pity to kill something so lovely and fierce." He stated as he stared down at her. Angela turned her head up, her turquoise eyes narrowed dangerously as she returned his gaze with a deadly one of her own. She held the free hand out to the side of her body and concentrated hard, she was calling on the force for some sort of help. When her senses came across something that could help her win yet, Angela used all her strength to bring it forth. The abandoned gun lying on the ground below lifted itself into the air before it flew right into Angela's outstretched hand. The moment her hand closed around the weapon, she turned it on the stunned Bounty Hunter and fired aimlessly. The laser snapped the cord connecting the wire to the suit before it struck the Bounty Hunter in his shoulder. He howled in pain and stumbled back a few steps giving Angela the advantage she needed to bring this battle to an end. Angela jumped to her feet and aimed the gun, her finger firm on its trigger. But right as she pulled it, the Bounty Hunter desperately threw himself off the roof, barely missing the fatal shot. His jet pack started up once he was in midair before he quickly retreated out of sight, leaving Angela to silently stare after him for the second time that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Damn!!" Angela swore through gritted teeth as she dropped off the roof and landed silently on the balcony once more. She stormed back into Padme's chamber with an irritated sigh; in a few quick strides Angela had crossed the room and retrieved the deserted comlink lying on the nightstand beside the bed. She raised the small device up to her mouth and hit its button,

"Captain Gregar?" she spoke firmly. A few seconds passed before Angela got a response,

"M'lady?" his low voice replied; Angela gave a huffed sigh,

"Change of plans. I want you to take Senator Amidala straight to Corescant." She established.

"What happened?" Typho Gregar asked; concern was etched into his voice.

Angela took in a deep breath before answering, "I failed in removing the threat." She confessed; her eyes closed themselves in the shame and she softly shook her head, "I cannot believe……ugh never mind, just get Padme to Corescant by any means necessary." She firmly ordered, "And take extra precautions Captain. This danger is still out there. Stay alert." She added.

"Of course, M'lady." Captain Gregar replied, "I'll set a course for Corescant immediately. Senator Amidala, I think will be pleased with that idea actually." He stated.

"How so?" Angela asked curiously.

"The Military Creation Act voting will be taking place in the Senate." He answered.

"Ah…." Angela murmured softly, "….I've completely forgotten all about that meeting." She mumbled softly. Captain Gregar chuckled,

"Well you always were more of the 'action' type." He pointed out.

"This is true." Angela agreed with a soft smile.

"So I expect that we will be meeting you there then?" he asked.

Angela thought about that question for a few moments, "Mmmm…yes. I'll be there as soon as I can." She responded with slight hesitation.

"Very good then……and Angela?" Captain Gregar added,

"Yes Captain?" she answered calmly,

"……Don't be too hard on yourself, ok?" he softly pleaded; Angela sighed,

"Right…." She finished before she took her finger off the comlink's button. With the communicating device still clutched in her hand, Angela turned and left Padme's bed chamber to head over to her own. Once inside, Angela went into the refresher to tend to her neck; the wire from the Bounty Hunter was still coiled around her throat, not to the point of suffocation but tight enough to make Angela uncomfortable. After rummaging around in the many drawers that were built into the room, she located some wire cutters. Angela snorted softly,

"And Padme thought keeping these in here would be pointless…." She mumbled out loud with a quick of roll of her eyes. Then with careful hands, Angela raised the tool up to her neck and with one hand gently pulling a bit of the wire away from her throat, she swiftly cut metal coil circling her neck. There was a soft snap as the cutter broke through the wire and then once Angela placed the cutter back down on the counter, she slowly unwound the metal string from her neck. She dropped the partially bloodied metal coil next to the cutters by the sink before she started examining the wound in the mirror. The wire had left a very noticeable red and irritated ring going around her entire neck, some areas were still bleeding from where the wire had actually cut into the skin. A soft scowl appeared on Angela's face as she reached a hand up to touch the injury; at the contact she couldn't help but wince softly. It burned.

"Oh yeah….." she grumbled unenthusiastically, "..…that's gonna leave a mark." She stated as she reached for a wash cloth and turned on the faucet at the sink; once the rag was wet enough, Angela turned the cool water off and lifted the cloth up before she lightly started dabbing at her injury. Angela took in a deep breath as her neck started throbbing in pain as she cleaned her wound; the pain didn't really bother her though, she had dealt with worse in the past. Once Angela had her neck washed, she quickly sought out some healing ointment which she applied to the tender skin; as it dried, Angela cleaned up and left the refresher. She traveled across the room to her wardrobe where she swiftly pulled out a new outfit for her to wear; a smile tugged at her lips as Angela carried her Black Rider attire over to her bed. She then neatly laid the black gown and shorts out on the mattress before placing her black boots next to them like she had done so many times before. After stripping off the now ruined nightgown, Angela picked up the short shorts and stepped into them before she reached for her form fitting black gown; she slipped it over her head and couldn't help the shiver of anticipation as the cool silky material slid down her body in a familiar caress.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, old friend?" Angela asked out loud as she placed both hands right above her ribs and let them trail down her waist stopping at her hips, enjoying the feeling of being in 'uniform' once more. With a soft sigh of contentment, Angela turned from the bed and walked over to a dresser where a large mirror sat on top; a feeling of pride surged through her body seeing herself in her black attire, it brought back many memories for her, most concerning a special Jedi Knight with beautiful blue-green eyes. Angela reached a hand over to a small jewelry box in the far left corner of the dresser and pulled it close before she opened its lid; inside were all sorts of earrings and necklaces that Padme had given her as gifts over the years she's been working alongside her closest friend as an Ambassador for Naboo. Angela hooked a finger under a small loop that was sticking out in the center of the box and pulled up; a secret compartment lied below all the fancy jewelry. At the very bottom of the box, lied Angela's most prized possessions, one being the gold necklace that hung a charm that was the exact replication of her mark that she had received after stopping the Trade Federation ten years ago. Angela softly touched the charm with a gentle finger before she turned her eyes upon the last two valuables she had; a blue crystal that hung on a silver chain and a diamond ring.

"Obi-wan….." she whispered the name softly as she picked up the ring with one hand and the necklace with the other. Hesitantly, Angela slipped her wedding band onto the silver chain, watching as the ring slid down next to the blue crystal. Then she brought raised her hands up and slowly did the clasp, securing both necklace and ring around her neck. The necklace was cool against her stinging skin and as the crystal and ring hung down between her breasts, together they seemed to ease the slight pain. Angela pivoted on her feet and walked back over to her wardrobe where she pulled out an extra black velvet cloak that matched her old one and quickly draped it over her shoulders and tied it about her neck. Then as silently as Angela had entered, she turned and left her room. Her boot's heels clicked softly as she walked down the halls, their sound echoing off the walls and marble ground. After making a few sharp turns, Angela passed through an open doorway that led to the outside. Reaching with both hands, she pulled her black hood up and over her head as she made her way out to her black Z-95 Headhunter. As Angela approached the ship, its door slid open with a soft hiss and lowered a small step out to the side for her to use to climb inside. In one swift move, Angela gracefully hopped inside the cockpit and took a seat. She then started up its engine; Angela used the force to seal the ship's door tightly before she took up the controls. As the ship began lifting itself off the ground, Angela swiftly punched in the coordinates for the planet Corescant onto her computer before she steered the ship upwards into the dark night sky. As she left Naboo's atmosphere and entered the dark, cold abyss that was space, she flicked a few switches and set off at light speed to her new destination.

(On Corescant…..)

A fairly large, silver transport that was being escorted by a couple smaller fighter ships, landed safely on one of Corescant's suspended landing platforms. As the ramp for the large transport started lowering itself down to the ground, the two fighter ships landed beside it and their pilots quickly climbed out of the cockpit; one was Captain Gregar the other was a guard. The two walked right over to each other, Gregar had a relieved smile playing across his face,

"Well….." he began as he and the other guard turned and looked back over at the larger transport to see a well dressed woman in white and her six bodyguards descending the ship, "We made it. Looks like we weren't in any danger after all…"he stated. The two looked back over at each other for a quick second before an explosion went off; something had just hit the ship. The force sent both flying back before they tumbled to the ground while parts from the destroyed transport rained down from the sky. The guard stumbled to his feet before he took off running into the ruins of the transport, stopping when he came across the woman in white lying on the ground. Quickly his hands up to the helmet he wore, he tugged it off his head and tossed it aside before falling to ground on his knees; long brown hair that was neatly pulled back fell loose about a young and very beautiful face.

"Cordé!" Padme breathed out as she leaned over the woman in white; Cordé brown eyes looked apologetic as she stared back at Padme, a line of blood trailed out of the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sorry my Lady….." she wheezed out with a weak voice, "I've failed you….." her voice trailed off into nothing as she took in her last breath.

"NO….." Padme cried out softly as Cordé's last breath left her body and her eyes slowly closed in death. Padme sat back on her heels in shock; it wasn't until she heard Captain Gregar's voice behind her did she rise to her feet once more,

"M'lady, come on, it's not safe for you to stay here." He stated. Padme took a step away from Cordé's lifeless body, her brown eyes never leaving the still face of her decoy,

"Cordé……" she managed to whisper out in disbelief,

"She died in the line of duty, Senator." He stated sympathetically, "Please we must let leave. The threat is still here. Let's not have Cordé die in vain."

With a heavy heart, Padme took another step away before she slowly pulled her eyes away from the tragic scene before her and looked at Captain Gregar; all she could do was nod her head in response to his plea. Captain Gregar placed a protective arm around Padme's shoulders and led her away from the ruins to where another transport was at the ready. Once inside, Padme collapsed into a chair next to Captain Gregar who started up the transport and flew them further into the city of Corescant.

"I wanna get to the bottom of this Captain…." Padme softly murmured.

"As do I Senator…." Gregar agreed seriously, "….as do I. I've already sent word to Chancellor Palpatine, he's requesting an audience with you at the Senate."

Padme nodded before she swallowed a lump that had been building up in her throat since the accident, "Have you heard from Angela yet?" she asked.

"No…" Captain Gregar replied with a sigh, "….but don't worry about her M'lady. Angela knows what she's doing and can take care of herself." He reassured.

Padme sat back in her chair, "Let's hope she doesn't take too long getting here." She stated quietly as she stared blankly out the transport's window, looking out onto the city they were passing through.

(Somewhere inside the Senate…)

Chancellor Palpatine sat at a large desk in the front of a large office. Sitting before him were couple Jedi Masters from the Jedi Council,

"I don't understand how a thing like this could've happened…" Palpatine stated, "Why anyone would want to assassinate Senator Amidala is utterly implausible."

"Where is the young Senator anyway?" Master Windu asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, she should be joining us soon." Palpatine answered.

"Serious this situation is. Find whoever is behind these attacks we must." Master Yoda stated. There were murmurs of agreement all around the room; then all the Jedi Masters rose from the seats, preparing to leave. Suddenly the office doors slid open with a hiss and Senator Padme, closely followed by Captain Gregar and a few other representatives from Naboo, came into the room. Chancellor Palpatine rose form his chair in greeting,

"Ah, Senator Amidala, I am most relieved to see that you have arrived here safely." He stated. Padme, who was now dressed like a Senator, quickly strolled into the room and approached the group standing in the front of the room. Master Yoda slowly turned to face the young Senator,

"Senator, to see you alive and well brings warm feelings to my heart." He formally greeted with a soft smile; Padme glanced over at the older Master politely and nodded at his comment before she turned to Chancellor Palpatine,

"Do you have any idea who is behind these attacks?" she softly demanded.

"I'm afraid, Senator that we still do not have a lead just yet." Palpatine confessed, "….and until we know who I behind this, I'd like some extra protection to be offered to your services." He added.

Padme straightened up, "Thank you Chancellor." She answered politely, "…but that's not necessary, Angela…." She began but was cut off by Palpatine,

"Ah yes….where is that heroic young Ambassador of yours anyway?" he asked curiously as he glanced around at the faces in the room.

"Angela stayed behind on Naboo to track down Senator Amidala's attacker." Captain Gregar answered. Palpatine sighed in disappointment,

"Pity….I was looking forward to seeing her again." He confessed,

"Angela is expected to be arriving here on Corescant shortly…" Gregar stated; Padme nodded her head in agreement,

"Yes….so as you can see Chancellor, the extra protection will not be needed. Angela is the best protector I've ever had." Spoke Padme. Again Palpatine sighed,

"I have no doubt of that Senator, but being the fact that she's not here and that there have been two attempts on your life already, this is something I insist upon." Chancellor Palpatine answered before he turned to Mace Windu, "Master Windu? Is it too much to ask that a pair of your finest Jedi Knights is sent to watch over Senator Amidala?" he asked, "Someone familiar with the Senator say perhaps, Master Obi-wan Kenobi and his apprentice Skywalker?"

Master Windu glanced over at Yoda and the two nodded in silent agreement, "That can be arranged. We'll have Kenobi and Skywalker sent over immediately." He answered. Padme opened her mouth to protest but decided that it would be pointless to argue. Palpatine saw this and offered her a tiny reassuring smile,

"Don't worry Senator this is only temporarily." He promised.

"I hope your right Chancellor." She answered in a cool tone.

Sensing some tension between the two, Master Windu spoke up once more, "Don't worry Senator, Master Kenobi and his apprentice Skywalker are two of our best, you'll be good hands." He stated. Then with a low formal bow, Master Windu, Yoda and the rest of the Masters left the room.

"Well…..you must be tired Senator," Chancellor Palpatine stated, "Perhaps you should back the place your staying at and retire for the night." He suggested.

Padme took in a deep breath before she gave a quick nod and turned away from the Chancellor's desk, "Keep me informed Chancellor." Padme stated as she too left the Chancellor's office, followed by Captain Gregar.

"What are you thinking about M'lady? He asked curiously as he eyed the questionable look in Padme's brown eyes,

"I'm thinking that Angela is now needed more than ever." She answered seriously as she and Captain Gregar swiftly made the way through the Senate's building and got back into their transport which was all ready to take them back to the apartment they were staying at.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The elevator that was taking them up to Senator Amidala's apartment was starting to feel very cramped to Anakin Skywalker even though the only other person with him inside it was his very relaxed Master, Obi-wan. Anakin kept shifting back and forth on his feet, not seeming to be able to keep still; Obi-wan glanced over at his apprentice and smiled softly,

"Nervous, my young Padawan?" he asked calmly as he stared ahead. Anakin straightened up,

"Of course not, Master." Anakin answered. Obi-wan raised an eyebrow up in both amusement and suspicion,

"Your sweating." He pointed out lightly. Anakin understanding that he wouldn't be able to keep anything away from Obi-wan's sharp observations, sighed in defeat,

"I haven't seen her in ten years, Master. What if she has forgotten all about me?" he asked.

"You're focusing on the negative, Anakin. Keep your thoughts open." Obi-wan replied,

"Yes Master." Anakin replied obediently as he stared down at the floor. After a few more seconds of silence Anakin looked back over at his Master,

"How do you do it?" he asked curiously. Obi-wan turned his head to stare at his apprentice,

"Do what?" he returned.

"Keep so calm….so…controlled. It's like there's nothing in the entire galaxy that can affect you." Anakin stated with awe. Obi-wan chuckled,

"It's a skill you'll develop over the years Anakin. Patience is the key." He answered. Anakin nodded in understanding. Then the two Jedi were silent after that as the elevator reached their floor. When the doors opened up and the two stepped out, Obi-wan couldn't help but glance over at his apprentice and smile softly to himself. To his apprentice he looked calm, but inside his heart was racing just as fast as Anakin's. If anything, he was just as nervous as his apprentice if not more. He knew that wherever Padme Amidala was, the fiery and highly skilled young woman that had stolen his heart ten years ago would not be far off; after ten incredibly long years, Obi-wan was finally going to be reunited with his beloved wife, Angela. As the two men passed into the foyer of the apartment, they both spotted Captain Gregar on one side of the room just a few feet away from a young woman who stood looking out of a window,

"Master Kenobi and Apprentice Anakin Skywalker, M'lady." He formally introduced before he slipped from the room. Padme turned away from the window, her brown eyes landing on the two Jedi; a sincere smile came to her face as she walked over to greet the two men. As she approached, Obi-wan and Anakin bowed respectfully,

"Master Kenobi," Padme began as she stopped before them, "It's been far too long." She stated. Obi-wan smiled and nodded back,

"It's good to see you again, Senator." He answered. Padme's smile widened softly before she turned her brown eyes upon the tall young man standing next Obi-wan,

"Ani?" she asked in disbelief as she eyed the handsome Jedi before her, trying to picture in her mind the small boy from Tatooine. When Anakin smiled the familiar smile she recognized from ten years ago, she just couldn't believe her eyes. "My you've grown." She stated lightly.

"So have you," he quickly replied, "….only more beautiful that is...…I mean for a Senator." As he stumbled over his words, Padme smiled once more and Obi-wan came to his apprentice's rescue,

"I assure you Senator; our presence here will not interfere with anything. We will quickly get to the bottom of these attacks." He promised. Padme glanced over at the older Jedi and nodded,

"Your speed on this will be greatly appreciated Master Obi-wan." She replied as the three of them walked over and took a seat, Padme on a couch, Obi-wan and Anakin in two separate chairs.

"We'll find out whose threatening you Padme." Anakin promised. Hearing his tone, Obi-wan turned and looked over at his apprentice,

"We'll do nothing more then what we were instructed to do by the council." Obi-wan reminded.

"How's that going to help?" Anakin asked defiantly, "What's the point of protection if we're not going to investigate?"

Obi-wan frowned softly, "That is not why we are here Anakin. Our purpose is to protect Senator Amidala, not start an investigation. We are to follow the Councils orders……and you will learn your place, my young Padawan." Obi-wan answered disapprovingly as he eyed Anakin in warning.

"Forgive me, Master." Anakin answered obediently as he looked down at the floor.

"I am certain that I'm in good hands." Padme stated breaking the awkward silence as she rose from her chair, "Now if you'll excuse me, I shall retire." She added. Both Obi-wan and Anakin rose with her in respect and nodded as she turned from them and walked away with her lady in waiting. As she disappeared around the corner, another door slid open and Captain Gregar strolled back into the room, carrying something in one hand. Obi-wan's eyes landed on it and recognized it instantly. Angela's saber. Obi-wan softly cleared his throat,

"Captain Gregar….." he called, catching the man's attention and bringing him over to where Obi-wan stood.

"Master Kenobi?" he returned politely.

When the two men stood face to face with each other, they started talking.

(Outside……)

Angela carefully landed her ship right outside a very large building that she knew to be the place where Padme was staying at. As she climbed out of the cockpit and hopped to the ground, the moment her boots touched the solid pavement, Angela quickly set off into the building. Her long black cloak flowed out behind her as her swift strides carried her through the lobby of the building to an elevator. As people saw her pass by, they stared in wonder and began whispering about, knowing just by her appearance who she was. The elevator door slid open and Angela quickly stepped inside, pushing the button on the wall that would take her up to Padme's floor. When it started in its upward motion, Angela let out a huffed sigh and leaned back against the wall. As her back touched the solid glass barrier behind her, a surprising but very familiar bolt of electricity shot up her spine causing her to tense up; the feeling was not a warning, it was more of a connection to something or someone.

"Odd….." she murmured to herself as she tried recalling when it was the last time she had felt that strong sensation. She kept pondering the idea for the few silent moments she had inside that elevator but was brought to her senses when she felt the machine come to a stop and open its doors. With a soft shake of her head, Angela left the elevator and turned right; she passed through a narrow hallway which opened up into a larger room and spotted Captain Gregar talking to a man in a light golden brown cloak. She spotted her saber that he held in his grasp and smirked before she extended a hand out towards him; with a quick pull of the force, her saber tugged itself free from his hold and flew right across the room into her outstretched hand. Captain Gregar practically jerked himself around to face Angela, his face held the expression of utter astonishment before he realized who it was and relaxed while laughing at himself.

"God I hate it when you do that." He teased lightly with a soft shake of his head, Angela laughed too.

"I would think that you would be use to it by now Captain." She returned as she gracefully strolled farther into the room.

"With you Angela, I never know what to expect." He answered. Angela smiled behind her hood as she approached the Captain and the man he was talking to. When she turned her eyes upon the tall man in the golden brown cloak, Angela swore that her heart stopped beating for a few moments; as she turned her head up slightly to stare up into the other man's face two very familiar blue-green eyes stared back. Her turquoise eyes quickly traced over his features, not fully believing what they were seeing; his hair was longer and he had grown a beard but underneath all that, Angela knew that without a doubt, it was Obi-wan. In a trance like state, not being able to pull her eyes away from Obi-wan's face, Angela reached both hands up and gently pushed her black hood off her head; Obi-wan's mouth turned up in a soft smiled.

"Hello Angela." He spoke. Angela's heart pounded beneath her breast when he spoke her name; even after ten years his voice was just as she remembered. Angela drew in a silent, shaky breath,

"Hello Obi-wan…" she replied. "Its…..its been a while." She stated. Obi-wan shifted on his feet slightly,

"Yes…..yes it has." He answered. Understanding that they had an audience, Angela glanced over at Captain Gregar, in her mind she thought,

"Let me and Obi-wan catch up privately." Captain Gregar straightened up like he had hear her words out loud and cleared his throat,

"Please excuse me, I have some matters I need to attend to at the moment. Good day, Master Kenobi….Angela." he stated almost robotically before he turned and walked off, leaving and Angela and Obi-wan alone. Understanding what Angela had done, Obi-wan chuckled.

"Same old Angela." He stated playfully; Angela turned her eyes back upon her handsome Jedi and smiled softly,

"Same old me." She agreed; her smile softly faded from her lips and Angela glanced down at her feet for a quick second before looking back up into Obi-wan's eyes, "I can't believe you're here." She breathed out before she took a few steps closer to Obi-wan. She reached a hand up and lightly ran her hand through Obi-wan's hair that stopped right at the base of his neck, "I see you went for a new look." She teased playfully before she moved her hand over to his cheek to softly stroke the beard he had grown on his face. Obi-wan smiled before he raised his larger hand up and placed it over Angela's hand, holding it to his face before their hands seemed to entwine themselves naturally. With his hand in hers, Angela felt that familiar bolt of electricity shoot through her body and she understood at that moment why she had felt it earlier in the elevator, she and Obi-wan were reconnecting.

"You haven't aged a day…." He murmured lovingly as his eyes traced over every inch of her face. Angela felt herself blush softly before she smiled.

"Obi-wan…." She started, "You're my husband....you're _suppose_ to say that!" she pointed out. Obi-wan chuckled and took a step closer; their chests were practically touching now,

"I see you're wearing my necklace." He murmured softly as he eyed the piece of jewelry she wore around her neck;

"I take it with me everywhere I go….that along with this." She replied while she reached a hand up to where the crystal hung and subtly showed him her wedding ring as well. Obi-wan smiled before he too reached a hand up to the neckline of his white tunic and pulled it down slightly before he pulled out a chain of his own which hung his own wedding band on it.

"Looks like we had the same idea." He stated. Angela innocently shrugged a soft shoulder,

"Great minds think alike." She replied while her eyes flickered down to his lips before they raised themselves back up to Obi-wan's. Obi-wan smiled and started leaning his head down, Angela started tilting her head up, their lips were just about to meet when Angela sensed another presence in the room.

"We're no loner alone." She stated softly, not even bothering to hide her disappointment in her voice as she and Obi-wan quickly pulled back and put some distance between their bodies, making the scene look as casual as two good friends. Obi-wan straightened up,

"We'll continue this later." He whispered so that Angela could only hear just as another person walked into the room they were in. Angela gave him a soft mischievous smile and winked before she looked over at the tall, young man in black who entered. He seemed to stop in his tracks as he spotted Angela before a huge boyish grin came across his young handsome features.

"Angela!!' he happily exclaimed as his long legs started up again and quickly crossed the room to where she stood. It took her a moment but when Angela spotted the bright blue eyes and Padawan braid hanging down his shoulder, she grinned back.

"Well, well…." She started as she quickly looked him over, "Anakin Skywalker, look how you've sprouted." She teased as she had to tilt her head backwards to stare up at his face. "Come here, give me hug!" she demanded playfully as she held her arms open for him. Anakin didn't have to be asked twice; before Angela could blink Anakin pulled her into a tight bear hug. Angela laughed at his enthusiasm as she wrapped her arms around his neck to embrace him and softly kicked her feet which were now hovering above the ground since Anakin had slightly lifted her off the floor when he returned the hug. When the two pulled away, they were grinning like children and Anakin took a step back to quickly look Angela over.

"Wow Angela….." he stated approvingly, "You're the exact same as I remember you."

Angela softly rolled her eyes at the compliment, while Obi-wan chuckled,

"That's what I said." He added in. Angela turned her attention back onto Obi-wan,

"Oh shut up!" she snapped playfully before she looked back at Anakin, "So what brings the two of you here?" she asked curiously.

"Chancellor Palpatine sent us to protect Senator Amidala after someone blew up her ship when landing here on Corescant." Anakin explained; Angela tensed up

"What? There was another attack?" she asked; her lips turned down into a soft frown, "I was not informed of such a thing." She grumbled. Anakin cocked his head to the side,

"Another? Wait…..this wasn't the first?" he returned.

"No the first time was back on Naboo, a Bounty Hunter broke into our manor and tried killing her when she was asleep in bed." Angela explained.

"A Bounty Hunter?" Obi-wan repeated, his brows were furrowed in deep thought, Angela nodded before she turned away from the two Jedi and started pacing back and forth across the floor,

"Yes. I sent Padme to Corescant after chasing away her attacker the first time, I then tried leading him off Padme's trail by staying behind, pretending to be her to lure the him back so I could take him down. Regrettably, I did not succeed and now it looks like he has followed her here." Angela stated as she turned about faced her Jedi friends once more, "Do we have a lead yet?" she asked.

"No…..we are just as clueless as you." Anakin replied. Angela groaned in frustration and started pacing again. She bit her lip in deep thought as she went over in her mind the many possibilities of their situation. A theory came to mind and Angela brought her pacing to a stop,

"What if there's more than one person involved in this?" she asked out loud, her back facing Obi-wan and Anakin. The two Jedi exchanged a quick worried glance as that idea settled over them,

"Do you really think there's another person behind this?" Anakin asked. Angela turned around to face him,

"There has to be." She replied firmly, "Someone had to have hired the Bounty Hunter in the first place. And for him to be able to locate Padme so quickly when she had the head start in escaping…..that could only mean that whoever this Bounty Hunter is, he's not working alone."

"Anakin," Obi-wan spoke up, "Get a hold of the Council and inform them of this information. Angela and I will start setting up security. If Angela is right and I have a feeling that she is, we must be prepared for anything." Obi-wan ordered. Anakin nodded his head,

"Yes Master." He replied obediently before he turned and left the room. Angela walked over to a window and stared out at the city, the sun was starting to set. Her arms came up and crossed themselves over her chest protectively, behind her she listened as Obi-wan footsteps approached.

"Angela…." His low velvety voice was soothing to Angela's ears and nerves; she turned her head to look back over her shoulder at Obi-wan, "What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously. Angela shook her head before she turned around to face him,

"Whoever is responsible for these attacks Obi-wan," she began, "…..they know what they are doing."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Angela's eyes lowered themselves to the floor while a hand came up to her mouth. As she slowly paced back and forth across the floor once more, her brows furrowed slightly in deep thought. Several strategic ideas ran through her mind at once concerning their growing situation. All at once, Angela stopped her movement before she spun about quickly but gracefully on her heel to face Obi-wan.

"What was your plan for security here?" she asked curiously.

"Set up cameras around the perimeter." He answered, "…focusing mainly Senator Amidala's chamber so that we can keep a close monitor on things." He finished.

Angela thought the idea over before giving a soft shrug of her shoulder, "That could work." She agreed.

Obi-wan raised a soft eye brow at her response, "I take it that was not what you were thinking?" he guessed with light amusement.

"Nope I was thinking more along the lines of scouting out the city for any signs of the bastard then going out to meet him head on," she answered casually, "…but I like your idea better." She added quickly with a soft nod of her head.

Obi-wan couldn't help the smile that pulled at his mouth nor the laughter that escaped past his lips. With a soft shake of his head, he closed the distance between him and Angela before taking her in his arms and kissing her fully on the mouth. At first Angela was a bit surprised at his sudden boldness to be kissing her in such an open place, but the sensation of his soft, warm lips over hers caused her forget anything else but the two of them. She sighed into his mouth, completely melting into his kiss before she molded her body up against his by wrapping her arms around his neck. After letting their intimate reunion last for a few moments longer, the two pulled away. Angela stared up into her husband's eyes and smiled softly before she forced herself to step away from Obi-wan.

"I can already see that this is gonna be problem." She stated playfully.

"What's a problem?" Obi-wan asked innocently.

"If you keep kissing me like that, sooner or later I'm gonna lose control." She answered mischievously.

"Hmm….."Said Obi-wan like he was in deep thought about her words, "…I wonder…how much it will take to send the eminent Black Rider over the edge?" he asked out loud. Angela watched with amusement as her husband pretended to be thinking strongly about the idea. When he turned his blue-green stare back onto her, she almost gasped at the seductive look he had in his eyes, "I think I would pay to see that happen." He answered himself; his voice was low and inviting. Angela bit her lip softly in anticipation and took a couple more steps back,

"You're making this really hard, Obi-wan Kenobi!" Angela lightly protested.

"What am I making hard, Angela Kenobi?" he returned with a seductive smile as he began to once more close the distance between them.

"No, no! Bad Jedi!" Angela stated as she retreated further back with a soft laugh. A quiet gasp escaped her lips when she felt her back touch solid wall behind her. When she glanced over her shoulder to see that she was cornered against the wall, Obi-wan's two powerfully arms came out and braced themselves on either side of her head. Her head slowly turned about to face forward again only to see that Obi-wan was leaning in for another kiss. Her breathing picked up slightly as his lips stopped right above her own, they were just about but not yet touching. His warm breath tickled her cheeks, and Angela couldn't help but softly brush her tongue across her lips,

"Now Obi-wan," she began in her best warning tone, "….let's not do anything we'll regret."

Obi-wan's face was so close that with a soft jerk of his head, their noses brushed before leaned down further so that their foreheads could touch. Angela closed her eyes and smiled, reveling in the feeling of being so close to Obi-wan. "We will be discovered if you keep this up." She stated calmly before she reached up with both hands and pushed against the solid barrier that was Obi-wan's chest. He lowered his arms and easily caught her hands in his before he lifted both up to his mouth and planted two very light butterfly kisses on the tops of her knuckles, his eyes never leaving Angela's face. Then he leaned down and placed a single kiss upon her forehead following another kiss down to her lips. When he drew away this time, he put the necessary distance between them that they needed.

"I need to find Anakin." Obi-wan stated softly, "It's getting late and we need to begin setting security up." He informed. Angela nodded her head in understanding.

"I should probably go have a word or two with Padme." Angela stated with a soft sigh. The two lovers stared quietly at each other for a few more seconds before Angela took the first few steps around Obi-wan and started walking across the room to go find Padme. When she had covered about eight feet, she stopped and glanced once more over at her shoulder to see that Obi-wan was watching her leave. She smiled lovingly at him before calling back over to him, "My room is right across from Padme's." she informed with a soft little seductive look of her own. When she saw him start to smile, Angela turned away once more and left the room. She quietly laughed at herself for no reason as she strolled down the corridor that would take her to Padme's room. Obi-wan was finally back in her life, and she felt alive again! But as she approached Padme's door she quickly pushed all romantic thoughts of him out her mind and grew serious once more. She opened the doors herself with a soft flick of her wrist before entering the grand room.

"Padme?" she called out as she walked further into the room. "Pad…" Angela started to call again but stopped when she saw Padme immerge from the refresher, all dressed and ready in her nightwear. Her long brown hair was let down from its intricate hairstyle and Padme was now clothed in a simple white nightgown that reached past her ankles.

"Angela!" Padme breathed out in relief before she ran over to embrace her friend, "Thank goodness that you're alright!" she softly exclaimed as she threw her arms around Angela.

Angela laughed softly and returned the hug, "I should be saying that line, Padme, not you." She lightly corrected before she pulled away to stare into Padme's face, "How are you holding up?" she asked.

Padme sighed and cast her warm brown eyes down to the ground, "Fine I suppose, still a bit in shock but I'm recovering." She answered honestly.

"I'm glad to hear that. I see that you are getting ready for bed?" Angela stated. Padme quickly glanced down on herself before looking back up and nodding.

"Yes, it's been a long day. And rest sounds most appealing." She replied.

"Fair enough. Have you been informed of the security that's going to take place?" Angela asked curiously.

"What, you mean Master Obi-wan and Anakin? Yes I know that they will be hanging around for a little bit. I must say I am both happy and relieved that they are here. Have you gotten a chance to visit them yet?" Padme returned.

Angela swallowed and nodded her head, "Yes but briefly. They had to run off and do some last minuet…er...Jedi business." she lied.

"Mmm…" Padme murmured in understanding. Her brown eyes quickly searched her friend's face, "You look tired." She stated. "….perhaps you should get some sleep as well. You of all people here need to keep up their strength."

Angela smiled at Padme's thoughtfulness, "Perhaps I should. Well then in that case, I'll go rest my eyes for a couple hours or so. Should you need me, I'm right across the hall." Angela reminded.

"I'll call if I do." Padme assured with a soft smile. Angela nodded.

"Well then goodnight Padme." She finished with a quick hug.

When the two women pulled away, Angela turned and swiftly left the room, heading to her own. As she passed into her personal chamber, she reached up and undid her black cloak's tie about her neck and let it slide off her shoulders before catching it so it wouldn't fall to the ground. She then draped it over the arm of a chair before she unhooked her saber as well and carefully placed it on top of the soft black material. When Angela reached the fairly large bed on the right side of the room, she sat down on its left side and bent over to pull off her black boots before neatly setting them on the floor beside the bed. Angela collapsed quietly on top of the soft, welcoming mattress before she buried her head in the fluffy pillow behind her. She smiled softly before she stretched out onto the bed and got comfortable. Though sleep wasn't the number one thing she had on her mind at the moment, Padme was right, she did it. It was quite obvious now how exhausted her body was from the previous night's expedition. Once sleep began settling over her form, Angela closed her turquoise eyes and let herself succumb to its enfolding embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_The sand was warm and soft underneath her feet while Angela looked out at the crystal blue lake watching the sun set. It had just begun painting the sky with bright pinks and oranges which would then reflect off the surface of the water illuminating the already present beauty of nature. Angela sighed peacefully before a soft smile pulled at her lips. Taking leisure steps forward, Angela walked right up to the water's edge before she kneeled down on the bank. Reaching her left hand out, she grazed it across the cool, wet surface of the lake before drawing it back in. Then carefully, Angela leaned her body outwards over the water to stare down at her reflection. She expected to see herself on the water's surface, what she did not expect was to see a man dressed all up in a black, hooded robe with a pale hand reaching out to her. As the pale hand closed about her left hand, a very familiar burning sensation ignited underneath her mark. Angela fought the urge to pull her hand back, but stopped when she recognized the figure in black. _

"_Sidious…" She breathed out. At his name, the Dark Lord's reflection rose up and out of the water, taking solid form before he standing tall right in front of Angela's still kneeling form. _

"_You should have listened to me, Angela." Sidious spoke in his same old, low, raspy voice. "Now many will suffer greatly for your defiance." Sidious' free hand raised itself up from his side with his fingers equally spread apart from each other. "….starting with you." Before Angela could blink, blue lightning shot out from his long, scrawny fingertips before hitting her directly in the chest. _

Angela's turquoise eyes shot open before she threw herself off the bed and landed silently on her feet. She glanced down on her slightly stinging left hand breathlessly for a quick moment before her head jerked itself up at a new sensation. Her warning senses were going off, her spine aching at the chilling sensation that was hitting her body. Something was wrong.

"No…." she breathed out in acknowledgement before she dashed across her now dark room, grabbed her saber and fled the room. Reaching a hand out in front of her, Angela used the force to open the door that would lead right into Padme's bedchamber. Just as she passed into the young Senator's dark room, behind her she could hear footsteps quickly following. Angela's eyes quickly searched the room carefully as she silently stalked around the bedroom floor; a second later, Obi-wan and Anakin charged inside. A quick skittering caught her eye, bringing her attention to the bed where Padme was still peacefully in sleep.

"There!" Angela cried out pointing a single finger at the bed where she had spotted two foot-long insects with many legs. In a flash, Anakin threw himself into the air, performed a smooth front flip before landing right on top of the bed with his lightsaber out. With just a couple motions, Anakin cut the insects in half and tossed their remains far away from Padme's form who had just now awoken from her sleep. Without a single word, Anakin hopped down from the bed and walked over to observe the creatures he had just killed. Angela glanced over at Padme with relief before she turned her head toward Obi-wan who had moved up to stand beside her. The two lovers shared a quick glance before both their heads were drawn toward the window behind them. A circular droid hovered right outside Padme's room and seeing that it was discovered, it turned and began to fly off. Before Angela could blink, Obi-wan had turned and charged right at the glass barrier before crashing right threw it and grabbing onto the droid with his two hands.

"Obi-wan!" Angela cried as she watched her husband get carried off by the escaping droid. She ran to the shattered window and stared out at the droid's and Obi-wan's quickly retreating form. Her hands balled themselves tightly into fists before she spun about and met Anakin's gaze who was now watching her. She nodded her head once, "Go Anakin. I'll stay here with the Senator." Angela stated in a firm voice. Anakin nodded in reply before he turned and sprinted out of Padme's bedroom. Angela glanced once more at the broken window before she swallowed softly and turned her attention onto Padme who was being comforted by one of her handmaidens who had entered right after Anakin left.

"Get your cloak Padme." Angela softly ordered. Padme's brown eyes met Angela's turquoise ones before she gave a slight nod of her head and threw the light covers off her body. She silently stood up from the bed and walked over to her closet before she pulled out Angela's black cloak from the night before. After slinging it over her shoulders and tying it in place, she looked back over at Angela,

"Where are we going?" she asked. Angela bit her lip in deep thought as her mind quickly searched for a place somewhere in Corescant where Padme would be kept safe. There was only one that Angela could fully trust.

"The Jedi Temple." She answered. Padme's mouth dropped open but she closed it after a second and nodded her head. Angela quickly walked over to Padme and took her by the hand before she turned and led the way out of the room. In the hallway, Angela released Padme's hand for a quick second so that she could run back into her own room and grab her black boots and cloak. Once she was fully dressed with her saber securely at her hip, she met Padme, who stood waiting patiently in the hall for her, and slid an arm around her shoulders before she softly directed the two of them down the hallway at a fast but easy going pace.

"This guy is really starting to piss me off…" Angela grumbled under her breath. Padme turned her head at her friend,

"You think it's the same one?" she asked.

"I don't think…." Angela corrected softly, "…..I know. Now come on, my ship is waiting right outside."

Without another word, the two women quickly made their out of the building that they had been staying at and headed over to Angela's ship. It opened up its cockpit at Angela's approach before Angela helped Padme climb up into the black ship. Once Padme was in, Angela quickly followed inside the ship herself and took to the controls. Within a minuet, she had the ship off the ground and soaring into the air. The flight to the Temple took less than five minuets and as they arrived at their new destination, Angela skillfully landed her ship right at the Temple's base. Then she along with Padme climbed on out and headed up the stairs that would lead them into the sheltering walls of the Jedi Temple. As they approached the entrance that would take them inside, the doors opened automatically and standing on the other side of the doorway dressed in their usual robes, were Master Windu and Master Yoda. The two women stopped before them in silence before Angela bowed low in respect.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu." She greeted formally.

"Black Rider…" Master Windu replied in greeting, "…Senator Amidala."

"Forgive the sudden intrusion, Masters but I'm afraid it was necessary to protect Senator Amidala. Another attack on her life had been made tonight and I believe that it would be safer if she stayed here temporarily until I have time to figure out who's behind these attacks." Angela stated.

"Of course." Master Windu replied calmly with a soft nod of his head, "….we've already been informed of your situation by Master Kenobi not too long ago. We've got a room ready for the two of you as well."

"Thank you." Angela replied with a soft grateful smile.

"Escort you to it, we will." Said Master Yoda. Without another word the two Jedi Masters turned and led the way inside the Temple. Angela looked over at Padme and nodded her head in reassurance before they followed behind. When they got to the room that they were being given, Master Windu had the door opened before the two Masters stood aside so that the two women could enter. Angela ushered Padme in first before she turned about to face the two men,

"Leave you for the night we will." Master Yoda stated, "Rest you should." He added in a knowing voice.

Angela nodded her head softly, "Fair enough….but if I may, when Master Kenobi gets in, can you give him the message that I would like a quick word with him?" Angela asked.

Master Windu nodded his head, "We can do that." He answered. Angela gratefully smiled at the two Masters once more,

"Thank you." She murmured softly.

Both Jedi Masters nodded their heads in response, "Goodnight Black Rider." Windu finished before he and Master Yoda turned and walked away. When they were out of sight, Angela sighed softly before she entered the room and closed the door behind her. Padme was slowly walking around, her brown eyes observing her new surrounding with mild curiosity.

"You should go to bed, Padme." Angela stated in a soft voice. Padme turned about to look at her friend.

"So should you." She replied calmly. Angela forced a soft smile and shook her head,

"Not yet. I need to do a few, last minuet things first. But you go ahead. The bedroom is down that hallway on the right." She replied. Padme carefully thought Angela's words over before she slowly turned on her heel and headed off in the direction where the bedroom was. When Angela heard the bedroom door slide shut with a soft hiss, she walked over and took a seat in a soft armchair that was set up in the living room part of the apartment that they were in. With her back leaning up against one of the chair's arms, Angela lifted both her legs and draped them comfortably over the other arm so that her entire body was being cradled by the chair. And there, she waited...

Hours flew by and Angela soon found herself fighting to stay awake. After all, she didn't get any sleep the night before so it was only natural that every part of her being was exhausted. The ache behind her eyes grew to be so intense, that she couldn't resist the urge to close her eyes for a few moments to give them some rest. Next thing she knew, she found her head leaning against the back of the chair that she was sitting in. Suddenly, the soft hiss of a door opening caused Angela's eyes to slowly flutter open. The sound of footsteps behind her and the feeling of the familiar presence in the room caused Angela to softly smile to herself.

"Took you long enough…." She grumbled lightly. The figure moved around the chair and kneeled down in front of Angela's form. Angela turned her head to stare over at Obi-wan, "…..jerk." she added with a soft laugh before she raised her arms over her head and stretched before settling back into the chair. Obi-wan smiled softly before he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Sorry darling. I got held up." He answered.

"No kidding." Angela replied with a soft smile, "…so what happened? Did you find out who the attacker was?" she asked

"Well you were right about it being the work of more than one person. We caught one bounty hunter…..but the second one disposed of him before we could get any more information out of him during our interrogation." Obi-wan replied.

Angela groaned in frustration, "Ugh! I hate bounty hunters…they never play fair!" she exclaimed. Obi-wan chuckled softly.

"But…" he added, "We did manage to pick this up." Obi-wan then reached inside his brown robes and pulled out a small object which he held out for Angela to see. Angela reached a hand out and carefully picked up the object before turning it around with her fingers.

"…a dart?" she guessed softly while she continued to observe the tiny piece of metal in her hands. Obi-wan nodded his head, and Angela nodded hers in slight understanding, "…and this dart….will give us a lead?" she added.

"I believe so. This dart has a particularly unique design to it. One that I think an old friend of mine might recognize." Obi-wan explained.

"Ahhhh…" Angela stated before she gave the dart back to Obi-wan who then placed it securely inside his robes once more. "So….what are we gonna do with Padme for the time being?" she asked.

"I've already talked it over with the Jedi Council and they believe it would be best if we sent her back to Naboo with a Jedi escort." Obi-wan answered.

Angela had to let that information sink in for a couple of seconds.

"When you say Jedi escort…you mean…" her voice carried off knowingly.

"Anakin." Obi-wan finished softly.

"Uh-huh….I knew it." Her voice playfully stated, "….that little punk's trying to steal my job."

Obi-wan chuckled. "Well someone needs to stay with Padme." he stated, "…especially if you and me are the ones who are going to track down whoever is behind these attacks." He added.

Angela opened her mouth to say something but stopped. "..….oh. Yeah…that would make sense why they choose Anakin to be the watch guard then."

Obi-wan cocked a silent eye brow up at his wife; his blue-green eyes shone bright with amusement. Angela saw his teasing gaze before she raised both hands up to cover her face, "Shut up, Obi-wan." She mumbled behind her hands, "….if you can't tell, I'm sleep deprived at the moment. So unfortunately I might be running a bit slow tonight…."Angela paused for a quick second, "…or today." she added as she lowered her hands back down to her lap.

Obi-wan smiled, "Oh no, I noticed sleepy head." He answered, "But then what are you still doing up?" he inquired.

"Talking to my husband." Angela answered.

"Mmm…."Obi-wan murmured as if he was considering her answer. Before Angela could say anything, Obi-wan's arms slid underneath her body before he neatly scooped her up into his arms. "Come on, bed time." He stated before he turned on his heel and carried Angela across the room, down the hallway towards the other bedroom.

Normally Angela would protest, but being the fact it was Obi-wan and the fact that she was too tired to fight back, she laughed softly before settling up against his warm body. When the two entered the bedroom, Obi-wan had the door close behind them before he walked over and gently laid Angela down on the bed. Just as her body touched the soft mattress, she sat up and quickly undid the tie that held her cloak around her neck. After shrugging out of it, Obi-wan reached over and collected it before he draped it over a chair. Then Angela kicked her feet out of her boots and unhooked her saber from her hip. Now that she was free from the extra equipment that she normally wore, she collapsed back onto the bed and sighed in pleasure before she stretched herself out.

"Comfortable?" Obi-wan asked in a soft teasing voice. Angela turned onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow to stare over at her husband.

"Mmhmm." She answered before a tiny, seductive smile pulled at her lips, "….but I could be even **more **comfortable."

Obi-wan's eye brow rose to an arch before his mouth curved upwards into a smile. Reaching up with both hands, Obi-wan shrugged out of his dark brown Jedi robe and placed it on top of Angela's black cloak. Then after he quickly removed his knee high boots, he walked over to where Angela was on the bed. She quickly scooted over and made room for Obi-wan before he got on the bed and laid down beside her. Without saying a single word, she snuggled up against Obi-wan's chest. His arms then came and wrapped themselves around her waist, holding her firmly against his larger body.

"That's better." Angela breathed out in a soft whisper. Obi-wan chuckled softly causing Angela to smile and look up at her husband who returned her loving gaze with one of his own. Obi-wan then leaned down and softly kissed her on the mouth before he pulled back and whispered,

"Get some sleep, my love."

Angela didn't have to be told twice. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her husband before falling straight to sleep within his strong arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The warm touch of a hand brushed across Angela's cheek. A smile began pulling at her lips before her eyes slowly fluttered open from her slumber to see her husband lying right next to her, propped up on his side. From his body language, Angela could tell almost instantly that Obi-wan had been awake for some time now and when she met his intense adoring gaze, she rolled onto her back and raised a hand up to brush away the sleep from her eyes.

"You have a…bad habit." She playfully grumbled. Obi-wan's eyes lit up with amusement as he arched an eyebrow.

"Oh I do, do I?" he returned before he reached a hand out to gentle sweep away a strand of hair that hung loose about Angela's face.

"Yes. You always stare." She stated as she rolled onto her side to face Obi-wan. "Have you been up for long?" she asked suspiciously.

Obi-wan's mouth turned up into a guilty smirk, "Mmm…about 20 minuets." He answered with a quick shrug of his shoulders. Both of Angela's eyebrows rose up at the information

"…..and you've been watching me the whole time?" she guessed in a light, accusing tone. Obi-wan's smirk widened to a full smile before he leaned in to kiss Angela on the lips.

"Maybe." he answered with a quick chuckle as he pulled away. "I like watching you sleep."

Angela's head inclined slightly at her husband's words, "So….in other words….you like it when I'm unconscious?" she threw back with a teasing glare. Obi-wan laughed at that. Then without another word, he reached out for Angela. His arms snaked themselves about her waist before he pulled her body right up against his.

"I mean I like knowing that you're sleeping _with me_ in _my bed_." he answered; his eyebrows waggling suggestively. Angela giggled before she bit down on her lower lip in deep thought at Obi-wan's words. Then in one swift movement, Angela pushed Obi-wan till he was flat on his back before she rolled herself on top of him with her hands braced on either side of his head.

"Except there's one flaw with that statement, babe." She murmured seductively; Obi-wan's hands, which he had kept firmly on Angela's hips that now sat right above his, tightened slightly in anticipation causing Angela to smile before she leaned her head down to Obi-wan's right ear, "You're in **my** bed." she reminded as she pulled back so that she could look Obi-wan in the face.

Obi-wan grinned before he raised his head up from the pillow behind it, "What's yours is mine." He stated. Angela smiled and rolled her eyes before she leaned her head down to Obi-wan's. His warm, soft lips pressed themselves firmly over hers while his hands gently caressed Angela's waist. Angela's own hands found their way beneath Obi-wan's head and now cradled it lovingly as the two passionately kissed. And for that one moment, Angela forgot about everything else in the world.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long. Before things could go any further between the two lovers, a faint sound from outside their room brought them back to their senses. Angela and Obi-wan quickly cast a knowing glance over to the bedroom door before they looked back at each other.

"Padme." They spoke in unison. Angela turned her head away to look over at the clock that sat on the nightstand beside the bed; it read 7:03. Angela breathed out a quick swear before she rolled off of Obi-wan and practically jumped out of bed while adjusting her black gown which had gone slightly lopsided.

"Why is she up so early?" she asked out loud while she glanced backwards to see Obi-wan rising off the bed as well. He calmly readjusted his white tunic before he silently walked around to where Angela stood where he then collected his boots and swiftly slipped them on his feet.

"What, isn't she always a morning person?" Obi-wan asked as he finished pulling his boots on. Angela frowned softly as she thought back on her Padme's morning routines,

"….actually…yes." Angela confessed in a huff, "….but she has impeccable timing **_this_** morning." She added with emphasis as she spun about on her heel and walked into the refresher where she then quickly washed her face. Obi-wan, who was silently chuckling at his wife, followed her to the refresher's open doorway where he leaned up against it and observed Angela drying her face off.

"And how does this morning differ from any other?" he asked curiously. Angela brought the towel that she had up to her face down before she turned on her husband, giving him the Are-you-really-asking-me-that-question kind of look.

"Umm…let me think…" she dramatically played out as she tossed the used towel onto the sink, "…maybe it has something to so with the fact that I'm hiding my husband in our apartment?"

Obi-wan shook his head for a quick second before he stepped into the refresher and drew a slightly resisting Angela into his arms, "Relax…Padme doesn't even know that I'm here." Obi-wan reminded while he offered a tiny reassuring smile to his wife.

"Not yet…but you wait! If I don't find a way to get you out of here, she will." Angela threw out before letting a frustrated groan. Obi-wan then took his hands and placed them on top of Angela's shoulders,

"Peace, Angela." He murmured soothingly, Angela stubbornly shook her head and refused to meet his gaze,

"This was a bad idea…I shouldn't have allowed this to happen. There's too much risk in doing something like this." She stated. Obi-wan brows furrowed softly as his mouth slightly turned down into a frown,

"Angela," he began as he used a single hand to lift Angela's chin up so that he could stare into her eyes, "….you…are…my…wife. Even if you hadn't asked me to stay I would've done so anyway. Our place is beside each other. Day **and** night." Obi-wan replied.

"Obi-wan…" Angela began to protest but he swiftly silenced her by placing a hand over her mouth.

"We both knew that there would be risks in our relationship. But if you think that that alone is gonna take away my rights as your husband, that can't be any farther from the truth. I have been kept away from you for ten years, Angela. And now that I finally have you back, I won't let anything keep me from being at your side…" he paused for a quick second, "….especially when it comes to sharing a bed at night." He finished while he lowered his hand down from Angela's mouth. His words seemed to have calmed Angela down for all she could do was simply stare up at the man she loved. She quickly licked her lips and drew in a deep breath,

"Obi-wan we both promised duty before us…" she reminded him softly.

"And so it shall, but that doesn't mean that I can't sleep with my wife at night." He answered. "…unless of course…you don't want me to." He suggested.

At the thought, Angela's eyes widened before she gently threw herself into Obi-wan's arms, "Don't be ridiculous." She stated as her arms wrapped themselves around his waist and her head came down to rest on his firm chest. Obi-wan's own arms mimicked Angela's action and encased her tenderly against his body.

"No one is going to discover us, under any circumstance. I promise." He murmured soothingly. A tiny smile appeared on Angela's face before she nodded her head.

"I believe you." She answered in a collected tone.

"Now….can you promise me something?" he asked quietly. Angela turned her head up to look her husband curiously in the face,

"Anything." She replied. Obi-wan smiled down lovingly,

"Let's not panic about this."

Angela's smile again before she brought her hands up to Obi-wan's chest and gave it a gentle but firm push; once she and Obi-wan were out of the refresher's doorway and stood back in the bedroom, she reached up and lightly grasped Obi-wan by his tunic before she pulled him close,

"Whose panicking?" she replied smoothly before raising herself up on her tiptoes to kiss Obi-wan on the mouth. She laughed quietly inside his mouth as she felt him smile through their kiss before his hands sought out the roundness of her hips. Right as he pulled her body against his, a knock came from the other side of the bedroom door causing the two lovers to break away from their passionate display. Both of their heads naturally snapped in the direction of the door.

"Angela?" came Padme's voice, "…you awake yet?" her muffled voice asked curiously.

Angela took in a quick gasp as she started hearing the mechanics of the door start working, signaling that Padme was opening the door.

"Can I panic now?" she whispered to Obi-wan who stood frozen in place like Angela. The bedroom door then let out a soft hiss as it started to open.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The door had slid open about a crack before Angela's hand shot out and she quickly used the force to seal the door shut once more.

"Sorry Padme, you can't come in!" Angela frantically called over to her friend who now stood completely puzzled outside the bedroom door.

"Umm…" Padme began to call back but was cut off by Angela,

"I'm…uh...not presentable at the moment." Angela explained as she swiftly stepped out of Obi-wan's arms and grabbed him by the hand before she began searching out a place to hide her husband from view. Her eyes then landed on the closet on the far side of the room. She quickly led him over to it and opened the door before she pushed him inside. "I'm naked!" she added as she called back over to Padme. When she turned faced Obi-wan once more, he had an eyebrow raised at her words before his eyes slowly looked her up and down with the look that read, 'You're not naked.'

Angela's eyes narrowed at the smart look he now had on his face,

"Oh shut up!" she whispered, "…don't make a sound." She ordered before she quickly closed the closet door on him.

"Uh…well then….is everything ok?" Padme asked from behind the door. Angela quickly looked down on herself and decided that she was going to have to make herself look ridiculous if Padme is going to take her word.

"Ye…yeah, yeah! Everything's fine. Just give me a minuet." As Angela spoke those words, she reached her hands down to the skirt of her black gown before she swiftly yanked it over her head, crumpled it into a ball and randomly chucked it across the room where it then fell into a heap upon the ground. Next she pulled off her shorts and tossed them in the opposite direction. When Angela was left standing in her underwear with her chest completely bare, she scurried over to bed and yanked off top sheet before she wrapped herself up. The while holding the blanket closed with one hand, Angela used her other one to quickly mess up her hair before she ran to the bathroom, dropped the blanket for a quick second, quietly turned on the sink before she splashed her upper body with the cool water and lightly wetted the top of her head.

"Ah!' she hissed out through her teeth as the water the dripped down her bare chest, "…cold!" she quietly squeaked.

Without wasting another second, Angela quickly readjusted the blanket as she left the refresher to cover her exposed body properly before she ran to the bedroom door and opened it up. As it slid open with a hiss revealing Padme who still stood with a confused expression on her face, Angela watched as the confusion on her friend's face turned to concern.

"Dear God!" Padme softly exclaimed as her brown eyes took in Angela's appearance from her wild hair to the blanket she wore around her body.

"Hello to you too." Angela replied before she took a step back into her room and allowed Padme to enter.

"Wha…busy morning?" Padme asked as she noted the messed up bed and Angela's scattered clothes before she turned her brown eyes back upon her friend dressed in a blanket. Angela softly cleared her throat,

"Not as busy as it could get." She replied.

"Angela…" Padme began as she slowly started walking around the room, "…what happened in here?" she asked.

"I had a rough night." Angela answered. Padme softly snorted in response,

"No kidding…." She answered before her brows furrowed softly at Angela, "…why are you wet?" she questioned with worry etched all over her face.

Angela glanced down at the floor for a quick second to think of a logical answer,

"I've been sweating." She answered. Padme blinked a couple times at that answer,

"….why?" she asked.

Angela said the first thing that came to mind, "Hot flashes." She replied.

"What?" Padme answered in disbelief, "….why would you be having those? Are you ill?" she asked.

Angela shook her head, "Pssh…no I'm as healthy as ever." She assured.

"Then why are you having hot flashes?" Padme asked curiously.

Angela laughed nervously, "Well…I have a few theories…." She lied as she quickly thought some up.

"Well let's hear them." Padme encouraged.

Angela gave a quick nod of her head in response, "Right…well my first is they came as a result…." She paused to think of an answer, "….of stress."

Padme nodded her head in understanding, "I can see that happening, you have been under a great deal of it lately." She replied, "What else do you've have?"

Angela licked her lips, "It could just be that time of the month and I've acquired a new symptom foretelling its upcoming." she answered.

"Makes sense." Padme agreed, "…anything else?"

"Yes…my last theory…" Angela began, "….I've struck menopause early." She declared.

Padme silently stared at her for a couple seconds before she burst out laughing. While she raised a hand up to cover her face, Padme managed to speak out,

"Angela…that's ridiculous! You're… twenty six years old! There's no way…that's even possible." Padme explained between gasps of air. Angela smiled sheepishly before she shrugged her shoulders,

"Hey, you wanted to hear my theories." Angela reminded.

When Padme finally regained control over her laughter she walked over to Angela and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"This is true. Look, why don't you go take a shower and I'll make you some breakfast" she offered with a friendly smile. Angela smiled back and nodded her head,

"Good idea." She replied. Padme nodded her head before she turned on her heel and left the room. Once her friend had left, Angela used the force to close the door behind her before she let out a huge sigh of relief before she walked back to her bed and collapsed right on top of it. She closed her eyes for a brief second and heard the closet door opening from across the room. She then opened them up as Obi-wan approached the bed before taking a seat right beside her,

"Well that was some performance." He stated. "Good cover though." He added with a smile. Angela softly glared up into his eyes which were sparkling with amusement before she sat up and lightly nudged him with her shoulder,

"Yeah well the things I do for love." She answered breathlessly before she rose off the bed. Obi-wan rose too before he reached out and drew Angela into his arms,

"The things you do indeed." He murmured adoringly while his eyes quickly ran across the light blanket covering Angela's body. Angela smiled and leaned into his embrace long enough to plant a quick right on his nose before she wiggled her way out of his arms and began fetching her discarded clothes.

"Mmhmm. Now….how are we going to sneak you out of the apartment?" Angela asked curiously as she finished picking up her shorts and black gown. She quick brought the outfit over to the bed before she dropped the gown down on the mattress and swiftly stepped into her black shorts while she kept the blanket up around her body,

"Easy, distract her in the kitchen and I'll breeze right on by without her noticing." Obi-wan answered. Angela shrugged a shoulder in response,

"Sounds like a plan." She replied before she glanced over and Obi-wan and gave a shy smile before she turned so her back faced him before she dropped the blanket to the floor. She then used the force and brought her black gown over to her before she prepared it to go over her head. Behind her, she heard Obi-wan chuckle,

"A bit bashful, are we?" he asked. Angela smiled as she felt a blush come to her cheeks before she glanced over her shoulder at her observing husband,

"Possibly." She answered. "…I've always been the modest type."

Obi-wan smiled before he let his eyes slowly trace down Angela's exposed back, admiring every curve and how soft her skin looked. "Modest enough to hide from me?" he asked in a teasing manner before he lowered his voice, "….I have already seen every inch of you, Angela." He reminded in a gentle tone.

Another blush crept to Angela's face as she remembered the first and last time she and Obi-wan had ever made love, "…that was ten years ago, Obi-wan." She replied with a tiny nervous laugh, "… a lot has changed." She added.

"Yes is has." He agreed, "….I didn't think it was possible but it seems that you've only grown more beautiful since then." He answered. Angela smiled softly before she brought her black gown over her head and pulled it down to its proper place. Then she turned on her heel to face Obi-wan,

"I'm afraid we'll have to continue this conversation another time, my love." She stated with a small disappointed smile, "…in another place too." She added.

Obi-wan laughed quietly and shook his head in response before he closed the distance between their bodies, "Fair enough." He replied, "….but that just means that next time, I'll have all the time in the world to…. properly admire you without any interruptions."

Angela gasped softly at his secret meaning, her eyes widening slightly before a slow smile made its way across her face. "Whatever you say, Obi-wan." She replied with a soft shake of her head.

Obi-wan then leaned down and captured Angela's lips in a quick kiss before pulling away. "I best be leaving now….it'll be one thing sneaking past Padme…it'll be a whole different story if Anakin comes looking for me." He stated.

Angela made a soft hissing noise through her teeth at the thought, "…ooh…good point!" she agreed. "...ok…I'll go out first and you…just make sure you do actually **get out**." She replied.

"Right." Obi-wan answered with a nod of his head. Angela then swept past her husband and opened up the bedroom door before peaking her head out of the doorway to see if the coast was clear. When she heard the sound of Padme moving about it the kitchen, Angela swiftly walked out and headed off into that direction to keep her friend occupied long enough for Obi-wan to get away. As Angela marched into the kitchen, Padme turned away from the counter she was working at and smiled in greeting,

"Ah there you are…you look much better." She stated with approval while she went back to her work.

"I feel better." Angela answered honestly with a soft secret smile to herself. "...so what's for breakfast?" she asked while she went to take a seat at the kitchen table. As she sat down in the chair, she heard the soft hiss of a door opening up and closing. Padme then turned from the counter and carried a plate of food over to the table where she then set it down in front of Angela,

"Did you hear that?" Padme asked curiously as she took a seat right across from Angela.

"Nope!" Angela lied as she bit back a smile,

"Odd…I could've sworn I heard something." Padme mumbled to herself with a soft shake of her head.

Angela smiled deviously at her friend, "You sure that you're feeling well, Padme?" she teased enjoying the fact that she could turn the tables on her friend.

Padme playfully glared across at Angela before the two women started to laugh.

When things between the two women quieted down, a warm, tingly sensation shot down Angela's spine for a quick second before she quickly heard Obi-wan's voice speak inside her mind,

"_I'll see you later sweetheart."_

His words once more drew a secret smile out onto Angela's face before she picked up the utensil that Padme had brought over on the plate and started eating her breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

After breakfast, Angela helped Padme square away the kitchen before she headed back to her bedroom to pick that place up next. As she was just finishing tidying up the bed, she heard the front door softly chime signaling that they had a visitor. After placing the pillows back onto the bed, Angela left the bedroom to find that Padme had already opened the door. At the sound of a man's voice softly clearing from the doorway, a smirk pulled at Angela's mouth. She'd recognized that tone anywhere.

"Uh…Senator Amidala…" the voice politely greeted; Angela quickly headed over to where Padme stood and smiled sincerely at the young man standing before them.

"Morning Anakin." Angela welcomed. Anakin Skywalker, who appeared to be in a daze, pulled his gaze away from the beautiful Senator and met Angela's gaze. A grin broke out across his handsome face,

"Morning Angela." He replied. "I hope I'm not disturbing the two of you at this moment?" The young Jedi inquired.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Never Anakin, come on in." she offered. The young Jedi nodded his head in thanks before he stepped past the doorway's threshold. The two women politely stepped back a few paces to accommodate Anakin's larger build. With a smile, Angela turned away from the Jedi and headed leisurely across the room to where a sofa and some arm chairs resided "I need to run a few things by you, if that's alright?" she called to Anakin as she took a seat on the couch. The young Jedi had followed behind obediently and ended up taking a seat right next to her.

"Certainly." He answered. Before Angela started, she glanced over at Padme who was walking off in a different direction.

"You gonna join us, Padme?" Angela called. The young Senator turned about at her name before she forced a polite smile on her face,

"Momentarily." She answered, "…I need to take care of some business in my room first." Without another word, Padme walked out of sight. Angela raised an eyebrow up at her friend's hurried behavior before she turned her attention back onto Anakin. Turning her body towards the younger Jedi, Angela leaned forward softly and lowered her voice,

"Your Master has informed me of the security plan revolving around Senator Amidala." She began, "….I trust that you as well have been informed of your…assignment?" she inquired.

Anakin nodded his head, his face growing serious, "Yes Angela." He answered, "Will you be coming back to Naboo with us?" he returned.

Angela sighed and shook her head, "No Anakin, I'm needed elsewhere." She replied, "…besides, I'm confident that Padme has been placed in good hands."

At the compliment, Anakin straightened up and glowed with pride, "Don't worry Angela, I'll guard her with my life." He assured.

Angela smiled, "I know you will." She agreed. "Uh...word of advice though, you'll find that Padme can be a little on the stubborn side so I hope you are well prepared to handle her in all her moods."

Anakin nodded his head, "It shouldn't be a problem." He answered.

"Oh if only you knew." Angela replied in a soft laugh while shaking her head. "So…what's brings you here today?" she asked curiously.

"Oh… the Council has sent me to collect the Senator." He answered. "We leave today, late in the afternoon."

Both of Angela's eyebrows rose up at the information, "So soon? Hmm….." she murmured before she rose off the couch, "Well then... Padme!" Angela called. The faint sound of Padme's voice from her room responded moments later,

"Yes?" she called back.

"Get your cloak!" Angela finished while she swiftly left Anakin sitting on the couch to collect her own possessions from her room. After slipping her feet into her black boots and hooking her saber securely onto her left hip, Angela grabbed her black cloak off the back of the chair Obi-wan had draped it over the night before and walked back out to meet Anakin who was now standing over by the front door. Swinging the cloak about her shoulders, Angela quickly tied it in place as approached the young Jedi once more.

"We need to make a quick stop to collect Padme's things that she'll need for your…trip. Care to escort us?" Angela asked.

Anakin nodded his head slowly, "Sure…..uh Angela?" he returned.

"Hmm?" the woman replied.

"You did…tell her about the plan already right?" he asked.

Angela smiled innocently before she walked up to Anakin and placed an affectionate hand upon his broad shoulder, "I actually decided to leave that honor to you." She replied and practically laughed when Anakin's mouth dropped open in shock, "…after all….YOU'RE Senator Amidala's body guard now." She reminded with a wink.

"Now wait a minuet…." The young Jedi started to protest but was stopped when Padme waltzed out of her bedroom and strolled over to where the two of them stood.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her beautiful brown eyes going back in forth from Angela's smiling face to Anakin's uncertain one.

"Anakin's escorting us back to your apartment." Angela answered.

"Oh…well that's very kind of you, Anakin." Padme replied as she looked over at the handsome Jedi before her and offered him a small smile of appreciation. Anakin swallowed nervously before he nodded his head and smiled back softly.

"Shall we?" Angela stated while she made her way over to the front door and opened it with a gentle flick of her wrist. Knowing full well that she'd be followed, Angela stepped out of the apartment, pulling her black hood up above her head before she set off down the long corridor. Sure enough behind her, she could hear Anakin and Padme politely conversing as they trailed behind the black clad warrior. With her leading the way through the Temple like she had been living here her whole life, Angela soon found herself outside walking down the steps to her awaiting ship. At the bottom, the ship opened itself up to her approaching form and Angela swiftly climbed into the pilot's chair. It took a few minuets for Padme and Anakin to catch up, but once they did, Anakin helped Padme up into the cockpit before he jumped inside himself and sealed the ships door.

"Wow…" he murmured in admiration as he gazed at the insides of the Z-95 Headhunter, "…nice ship."

Angela smiled to herself while she took up the controls and had the ship off the ground in a matter of moments. As she carefully steered the ship up into Corescant's busy air, filled with all sorts of transporters, she performed a smooth U turn and, while avoiding the traffic flow, raced across the sky towards the extremely large building where they had originally been staying at. As they arrived at their destination, Angela skillfully landed her ship in its normal place before she quickly shut everything down and opened up the cockpit so that Anakin and Padme could climb out. Once they had left the ship, Angela followed.

"Geeze Angela…" Anakin stated with a boyish grin upon his face, "…you're a crazy flyer." He stated.

Angela smirked back and shrugged a shoulder, "Gets me to where I wanna go…" she replied casually. Padme rolled her eyes at her friend and softly shook her head,

"Oh Angela…" the Senator stated with a quiet laugh. Without another word, the trio entered the building and made their way into an elevator that would carry them up to Padme's floor. At the top, once the door's slid open, Angela breezed on out and as she passed into the main room before she could blink, she was seized in a tight bear hug from behind that lifted her right off her feet.

"Angela!" the familiar high pitch voice exclaimed joyously.

Angela grunted softly and turned her head over her shoulder to stare into a face with pair of excited yellow eyes and a long pair of ears. Facing forward, the woman shook her head and laughed,

"Hello Jar-Jar." She greeted. Padme's laughter from behind mixed with Anakin as the two joined up with Angela's still suspended form.

"Aren't you the popular one, Angela." Padme teased. Angela made a face at her friend before she turned her head back towards Jar-Jar.

"Uh Jar-Jar?" she inquired.

"Oh!" He answered before he carefully lowered Angela to the ground and released her from his hold, "Me'sa sorry, Angela." He apologized, "…It's just so good to see you again." He explained.

Angela turned and smiled at Jar-jar in response, "No harm done, Jar-Jar. It's great to see you as well." She replied before she turned her attention onto Padme, "Uh Padme, I need you to go and pack your things." She stated before adding, "Anakin will explain everything to you, won't you Anakin?" she asked while she turned her eyes upon the young man and gave him a secret smile. Anakin's blue eyes narrowed softly but he retuned the smile and nodded his head.

"Of course." He replied before he looked over at Padme who now looked very confused between the two of them, "Senator?" he stated.

Padme opened her mouth to say something but instead closed it and sent Angela a very suspicious look before she turned on her heel and headed for her chamber. As Anakin and Angela watched her go, he turned to Angela with a surprised look on his face,

"I thought you said she's stubborn?" he asked curiously. A smile pulled at Angela's lips before she looked over at the young Jedi,

"She is." She answered.

"Well she seems very cooperative so far." He stated. Angela laughed softly in response,

"That's because she knows from our history together that when I say something, it's best to just do it without arguing." She answered.

"No questions?" he inquired with his head cocked slightly to the side.

"Oh no….there's always that." Angela answered quickly, "…it just doesn't come till later." she added.

"Ahh…" Anakin murmured in understanding as they stared off in the direction Padme had walked off in. Nudging the young man softly in his side, Angela glanced up into his face and lightly cleared her throat,

"Ahem, I believe you have someplace to be, Anakin…" she reminded playfully. Anakin glanced down for a second and gave her that lovable boyish grin before he nodded his head and set off to catch up with Padme. Angela softly shook her head at the young Jedi as she watched him walk away; it was very obvious that he still possessed personal feelings for her friend, the young Senator. And she found it adorable. With a quick sigh, Angela turned on her heel and headed back to the elevator. She was certain Anakin could handle things with Padme from here, for now at least. As for herself, Angela had some major work to do. But before she could get into the physical stuff, it looked like she was in need of doing a bit of research first.

"Look's like I'm heading back to the Temple." Angela stated out loud as she passed into the elevator. And who knows? Maybe….by some special chance, she'd run into Obi-wan again. A smile pulled at her lips at the thought,

"Yeah…I feel very certain that our paths will cross." she finished determinedly. Cross indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

(Back at Senator Amidala's apartment)

Storming back into her chamber after having a brief word with Jar-Jar whom she had chosen to be a representative for her, Padme glanced over at Anakin Skywalker who was standing patiently in front of a window.

"I do not like this idea of hiding." She stated, her tone softly expressing her anger.

"Don't worry." Anakin replied, "…now that the council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-wan long to find this Bounty Hunter." He assured as he followed behind the young Senator.

Glancing over her shoulder as she made her way over to her closet, Padme's brown eyes narrowed softly, "I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation act to not be here when its fate is decided." She stated as turned away from the young Jedi and began rummaging around in her wardrobe. Padme quickly collected a few items of clothing before she turned back around and walked over to her bed where a suitcase had already been laid out for her.

Taking a few steps closer to the bed himself, Anakin licked his lips for a quick second, "Sometimes we must let go of our pride and do what is requested of us." He answered wisely.

Hearing the young man's words as she finished neatly folding the last item of clothing into her suitcase, Padme straightened up, "Anakin…" she began while she gently nodded her head, "…you've grown up." She stated with mild approval in her voice as she once more made her way back over to the closet to collect the rest of her things,

Glancing down at the floor, Anakin turned away and headed over to the other side of the room, "Master Obi-wan manages not to see it." He stated before going quiet for a few moments as he thought of his Master, "Don't get me wrong," he added, "Obi-wan is a great mentor; he's wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu…." Turning back to face Padme who was now watching him, Anakin quickly nodded his head in confession, "…I am truly thankful to be his apprentice." Sighing, Anakin began pacing slowly across the floor, continuing his thoughts, "In some ways….a lot of ways I'm really ahead of him." He explained, his face suddenly taking on a slightly irritated expression, "I'm ready for the trials." He said confidently before shaking his head, "But…he feels I'm too unpredictable. He won't let me…move on." Anakin finished.

Padme, watching the young man intently looked back down as she continued folding her clothes, "That must be frustrating." She guessed in a composed tone.

"It's worse!" Anakin declared, "He's overly critical, he never listens…he…he…doesn't understand. It's not fair!" he exclaimed before he turned his eyes back onto Padme,

"Well all mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like." Padme returned in her cool voice, "Its how we grow."

Sighing, Anakin walked over and took a seat down on the end of the bed, right next to Padme as the young Senator still stood hovering over her packing, "I know…" he murmured softly.

Padme, feeling her heart go out toward the young man, turned towards him before she moved closer to look down on him, "Ani…" she began, using his old nickname from 10 years ago, "…don't try to grow up too fast."

Standing up from his seat, his tall form towering over Padme's, Anakin took a step towards the young woman before him, "But I am grown up." He replied, "You said it yourself." He reminded as a smile came to his face and his eyes took on a look of admiration.

Padme felt her breath get caught in her throat at the look he was giving her, "Please don't look at me like that." She asked.

"Why not?" Anakin returned.

Keeping her face masked and herself composed and professional, Padme answered, "It makes me feel uncomfortable."

Then without another word, Padme moved past Anakin to go over and close her closet doors. Staring after the beautiful, young Senator, Anakin continued to smile softly,

"Sorry M'lady." He apologized though in his tone there was no sincerity in it.

Once the doors were closed and Padme went back over to the bed to close her suitcase, she glanced briefly over at Anakin, "Do you know where Angela went?" she asked.

Anakin shook his head, "No but knowing her, she's probably not too far away." He answered knowingly.

* * *

(After shortly arriving back at the temple….)

In her usual, long, graceful strides, Angela strolled on through the grand Jedi Temple, heading for its archives. As she passed into the incredibly large room, she raised her hands up and pushed the black hood off her head.

"Now then…" she murmured quietly to herself, "….where to start?" she asked as she casually walked over to where a line of computers sat before she took up a seat in front of one. Reaching out to the keyboard, Angela swiftly began her search by trying to find information on the Bounty Hunter that she had encountered on Naboo. He was a well supplied one; that was obvious with all his armor and weaponry which meant there must be a lot of money behind him. So with that knowledge, Angela was able to narrow results down a bit. But it still didn't help her find what she was looking for. All the Bounty Hunters that were on record here did not even come close to matching up with her Bounty Hunter's profile. And after spending a few hours in front of the screen, Angela sat back with a long sigh before she raised a hand up and ran it smoothly through her hair.

"Unbelievable…" she breathed out, "…it's like the guy doesn't even exist."

Suddenly restless, Angela pushed her chair back and rose from her seat.

"Maybe Obi-wan's having better luck at finding a lead." She told herself while she turned on her heel and headed for the archives exit. As she left the room and stepped out into the long corridor, she unexpectedly found herself running straight into a very broad and well muscled chest. She stumbled back a step and shook off the daze that had hit her on contact before she found herself staring up into Obi-wan's handsome face as he placed his two powerful hands upon her shoulders to help steady her.

"…Obi-wan…" she breathed out in surprise. Obi-wan smiled warmly in response,

"Angela…" he greeted before he quickly glanced around at all the Jedi that were in the same hallway as them; some were even watching the secret couple in curiosity. Clearing his throat and putting a professional face, Obi-wan released Angela before he took a step back and bowed respectfully, "…My apologies, Black Rider." He stated, "…I did not see you there."

Understanding what he was doing, Angela returned the motion herself, going along with the show, "…the fault was mine, Master Obi-wan. My mind was elsewhere I'm afraid." She replied.

Obi-wan raised a soft eyebrow up at her words, "A lot on your mind?" he guessed knowingly. Angela nodded her head,

"Yes." She replied coolly before she took a small step towards him, "…actually I was hoping I would be able to have a quick word with you on a certain matter, Master Obi-wan. Revolving around the investigation."

"Well I would be more than happy to sit down and talk with you." He replied as he folded his arms casually within his long, brown sleeves. "Shall we take this back to my apartment, then?" he asked.

Angela nodded her head, "Yes that would be fine."

Nodding his head, Obi-wan moved about till he stood next to Angela before they slowly began their walk back through the temple to where Obi-wan's apartment resided at. On the outside to anyone watching them pass by, they looked like nothing more than two professionally trained individuals handling some business; no one would have ever suspected the fact that they were man and wife. As they finally reached Obi-wan's apartment and stepped inside, while Obi-wan closed the front door, Angela tugged her cloak free of her neck and made her way over to the long sofa in the living room. As she tossed the black cloak over the back of the couch, she glanced over her shoulder to see Obi-wan leisurely making his way over to her

"So…" she began in a teasing tone, "Was it coincidence that we ran into each other?" she asked before she turned her body about to meet her husband head on, "….or were you stalking me?" she accused with a small seductive smile on her lips.

Obi-wan grinned in response right as he stopped before his wife and drew her into his arms; Angela went willingly and responded by wrapping her arms up around his neck, "Strictly coincidence." He replied bluntly.

Smiling, Angela lightly pressed her body into the full length of Obi-wan's, "Funny how fate always seems to bring us back together." She stated.

"Funny indeed." Obi-wan replied in a low, smooth voice before he leaned his head down and covered Angela's mouth with his own. His kiss brought a warm, tingly sensation that spread throughout her entire body, sending delicious little shivers down her spine. Obi-wan, sensing his wife's feelings, smiled against her lips before he deepened the kiss. Angela's knees buckled at his passion and she found herself practically being supported by his strength alone. Taking small steps forward, Obi-wan directed Angela to step back till she found herself being lowered down onto the sofa. As Obi-wan followed her down, he braced himself up on his knees for a few moments, allowing him to shrug out of his brown robe without breaking the kiss before he carelessly tossed it aside. Shifting slightly, Angela laid her body down across the sofa while Obi-wan held himself on top of her. As things started heating up, Obi-wan gently began trailing kisses down Angela's jawbone and going further down till he had reached her neck. Sighing and shivering in pleasure, Angela let her hands trail upwards till they began running themselves through Obi-wan's shoulder length hair, tenderly holding his head in place while he nestled into the crook of her neck. His beard, brushing against her bare neck, emitted a soft giggle from Angela's mouth as desire began running hot through her veins.

"Obi-wan…" she whispered, "….that tickles!" she informed. Obi-wan responded with a soft laugh before he purposely rubbed his beard into her neck. Angela squirmed underneath Obi-wan in delight at his playfulness. Panting quietly, Angela, remembering why she had come back to the temple in the first place, forced herself to pull Obi-wan head back for a quick second to look him in the face, "Babe…" she began, "…don't get me wrong or anything but I don't think we are in the right place for this." She pointed out.

Obi-wan thought her words over carefully before he nodded his head. He then rolled off of Angela and got off the couch before rising to his feet. "I agree." He answered.

Angela sat up on the couch before she swung her legs off the edge and stared up at her husband composed face with surprised eyes, "Really?" she returned, feeling quiet surprised at his acceptance.

"Absolutely." He replied before a seductive smile came to his face, "This kind of business would be better off in my bedroom." He stated.

Angela's brows rose up at the comment before laughing, "Obi-wan," she protested while she rose off the couch, "…that's not what I me…." Her words were quickly cut off when Obi-wan took her by the waist, lifted her right off the ground and slung her over his shoulder. "What the…Obi-wan?" Angela exclaimed softly while she gently smacked Obi-wan on his back with her open hand.

Obi-wan laughed in response before he swiftly carried Angela away from the living room and took her straight into his bedroom. Once inside, he had the door closed automatically before he set Angela back down on the ground. "Now where were we?" he asked as he started closing the distance off between their bodies. Angela took a step back and held her hands out in front of her,

"Now Obi-wan…" she began in the most serious voice she could muster up, "…..we have business that needs to be settled." She reminded him though she couldn't help the smile that was threatening to spread across her face.

Reaching out, Obi-wan linked his hands with Angela's before he pulled her close, "You're right, we do have business that needs to be settled." He answered while he bent his head down and once more began kissing her neck. Unconsciously, Angela leaned her head to the side to give him better access. With her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Obi-wan soft lips upon her skin, Angela slowly shook her head,

" We are so not on the same page." She groaned with a quiet laugh while Obi-wan began leading her back to the bed behind them. When the end of the bed hit the back of Angela's knees causing the young woman to take a seat upon it, Obi-wan took that time to pull back for a quick moment to reach his hands down to the bottom of his white tunic. In one swift movement, Obi-wan tugged the shirt and his undershirt up over his head before he dropped them to the floor right by his feet, leaving his chest completely bare. Angela gasped softly at the sight of Obi-wan being shirtless. He had the body of a god. His chest was still very nicely tanned and toned with his rock hard abs and powerful looking biceps. Angela took in a steadying breath as her gaze trailed down from his broad shoulders, down to his pecks and stomach before they stopped at the waistline of his leggings.

"Umm…" she murmured speechlessly, being caught up in the absolute beauty of the Jedi before her. When she felt his warm hands take her by the elbows and helped her stand up from the bed, the moment her eyes flickered up his body to stare into his loving gaze, Angela lost all her resistance. Even the whole reason for her being back in the Temple in the first place didn't seem all that important anymore.

Slowly, Obi-wan's hands gently began bunching her black gown up her body. Standing completely still as the soft material was carefully pulled over her head, leaving the top half of her body exposed for Obi-wan's eyes, Angela shivered softly before suddenly feeling self-conscious and brought her arms up to cover her chest. Obi-wan caught them half way up and lowered them back down to her side.

"Don't." he murmured as he looked deeply into her eyes before he lowered his gaze back down her body. His eyes traced over her round, full breasts before they ran down the smooth, toned plane that was her stomach before stopping at where her slim waist filled out into her hips. "You're so beautiful, Angela…" he breathed out in awe as he brought his gaze back up to hers.

Angela smiled shyly in response, feeling heat come to her cheeks before she glanced down at the space in the floor left between their two bodies. When Obi-wan's hands came about her waist and pulled her up against his body, his hands slid down to her hips, lightly skimming over them before slipping the tips of his fingers beneath the waistline of Angela's black shorts and began tugging them down her body. Complying, Angela helped Obi-wan finish undressing her till she was standing finally and full naked before him. With nothing on, Angela shivered softly in her husband's hold.

"Your trembling…" Obi-wan murmured soothingly. Angela looked up and smiled gently,

"It's a little cold." She replied.

An adoring smile pulled at Obi-wan's mouth before he swept Angela right up into his arms before he walked over and climbed onto the bed with her. Once he had placed her comfortably back on the pillows, he then discarded the rest of his clothing while Angela pulled the covers back and slid beneath them. Obi-wan joined his wife moments later taking his place right on top of her. "I'll have you warm soon enough." He murmured suggestively.

Angela shifted slightly when the length of Obi-wan's lower body nestled between her legs before he propped the rest of himself up on his elbows. Shaking her head, Angela raised both her hands up and took hold of Obi-wan's face,

"Persistent Jedi." She mumbled playfully. Obi-wan grinned and shrugged a shoulder before he unhurriedly started bending his head down. Angela lifted hers up so that her lips could meet her husband's while her hands entwined themselves about his neck, drawing him closer. The feel of his hard, muscular body pressing down on her softer one ignited a fire deep within Angela's core, threatening to consume them both. And in the end, it did.

Savoring every touch, every kiss, Angela and Obi-wan unleashed the passion that they have been containing for years, forgetting about all their problems and the problems of the galaxy for that precious moment when they resealed their union.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Coming out of the refresher, dressed in a simple outfit meant to disguise her appearance, was Padme. With all her things packed and ready for the journey up ahead, she strolled on out, collected her suitcase and left her chamber to find Anakin and Captain Gregar talking quietly as they waited for the young Senator to join them.

"Any word from Angela yet?" she asked as she approached the two men. Anakin, wearing a dull gray poncho over his dark Jedi clothing, turned to face the addressing young woman,

"No Senator." He replied, "…not yet, at least." He added.

Sighing, Padme shook her covered head, "What could possibly be detaining her?" she asked out loud to no one in particular, "We leave in half an hour and I was certain she'd be there to see us off."

Captain Gregar stepped up and politely took the Senator's suitcase, "Our transport is waiting outside." He informed respectfully.

Nodding her head at her Captain, Padme quickly glanced over at Anakin beside her before the three of them started walking off together. When the trio finally left the huge building and approached the ship that would take them to the station where Padme and Anakin would be left at to continue their journey alone, Padme looked up to sky as her thoughts once more dwelled on her close friend.

"I do hope everything's going alright with her." She stated. Captain Gregar glanced over at the young woman and smiled softly as he read the concern behind her brown eyes,

"Don't worry Senator, I'm sure that whatever Angela's doing is important." He assured.

* * *

Angela laid comfortably in her husband's arms, resting her head upon his bare chest. While she listened to the calming sound of his heartbeat, she let a hand softly trace the hard muscles on his stomach. The bedroom was quiet and with the sunlight lightly streaming through the one window on the far side, it brought about a tranquil feeling to the couple lying in bed.

"This is how things should be…" Obi-wan gently spoke up, breaking the silence; his eyes were closed as if he was in some peaceful trance. Angela lifted her head up to look over into his handsome face,

"What do you mean, love?" she returned not fully understanding his words. Obi-wan opened his eyes to look down at the woman he was holding in his arms. Reaching a hand out, he tucked a loose stray of Angela's strawberry blonde hair behind her ear before he brought his hand back down to hold her waist,

"This…." He replied. "…us…" he added before he released a long sigh. Angela sensed immediately that Obi-wan had something on his mind. Grabbing the top sheet on the bed, Angela pulled it over her chest before she turned to lay on her side so that she could fully face her husband. Using her elbow as a support, Angela raised herself up,

"Hey…" she murmured soothingly, "….what's on your mind?" she asked, her eyes gazing upon him with concern. Obi-wan, who was now staring straight ahead, remained silent. To get his attention, Angela reached a hand out and turned Obi-wan's head towards her "Obi-wan…." She quietly called to him. When his beautiful blue-green eyes locked onto Angela's, she gasped when she noticed the look of pain behind them.

"Do you think it was the best choice to have been separated all those years ago?" he returned softly. Angela blinked at his question, clearly taken back by his words. Clearing her throat delicately, Angela opened her mouth to respond,

"Was it the best choice?" she repeated, "...No." she answered honestly, "But it was the right one." She added firmly.

"Losing you for ten years was the right choice?" Obi-wan calmly threw back.

Brows furrowed, Angela sat up in bed, holding the sheet closer to her chest, "What's brought this on, Obi-wan?" she questioned curiously.

"I've just been thinking." He answered shortly.

"Yeah, clearly." Angela quickly replied. "Tell me; is it a tendency of yours to 'think' right after making love?"

The corners of Obi-wan's mouth turned up slightly in tiny smile before he turned his head to look over at Angela, "Not sure just yet. Only done it a couple times." He answered bluntly.

An uncontainable laugh burst from Angela's mouth before she shook her head in response, "Oh boy, Obi-wan…" she murmured while she raised a hand up and ran it through her long hair.

Sighing, Obi-wan sat up on the bed as well, "Angela?" he asked, "…I don't want to lose you again." He confessed.

Feeling her heart melt within her chest, Angela gently shook her head before she linked a hand behind Obi-wan's neck and brought his head down to her so that their foreheads could touch, "You never lost me, Obi-wan Kenobi." She stated while she tenderly brushed noses with her husband, "You never will." She promised, her voice nothing more than a sweet whisper. Smiling down on her with a loving gaze, Obi-wan closed off the distance between them and claimed Angela's lips in a passionate kiss which lasted for a few silent moments before they were interrupted by the sound of a beeping Com link. Pulling away the married couple glanced off in the direction of the sound before turning back towards each other. Angela smiled knowingly,

"I think you better get that." She spoke softly. Obi-wan nodded his head before he swiftly threw the bed sheets off his body and climbed out of bed. A blush instantly rose to Angela's cheeks followed by a secret smile as she got the chance to fully see Obi-wan utterly naked as he walked unashamedly around to where he had discarded his clothing. He truly was a beautiful man. Every inch of him, perfectly sculpted like he was made from marble. As Obi-wan found his com link and walked into the refresher to answer it, Angela decided it was time for her to start moving too. Scooting down to the foot of the bed, Angela waved a single hand and had her black gown and shorts that were lying on the ground, levitate up and place themselves neatly on the bed beside her. With a sigh, Angela dropped the sheet from her chest and stood up from the bed. Grabbing her panties and shorts first, Angela quickly stepped into them and pulled them up to their place at her hips before she then reached for her black gown and threw it over her head. Right as she finished smoothing the black material down her body so that it was clinging nicely in all the right places, the sound of bare feet moving across the floor reached her ears before she felt Obi-wan wrap his arms around her waist from behind.

"That was Anakin…" he stated. "…He and Padme will be leaving for Naboo in about 20 minutes. And we are to see them off."

"Ah." Angela breathed out, "…of course." She answered with a quick nod of her head before she glanced over her shoulder to look at Obi-wan. She quickly looked him over and laughed softly before she pulled herself out of Obi-wan's arms and went about the room to collect his clothing. "Going to get dressed anytime soon, dear?" Angela asked as she carried his clothes back over to him in a pile in her arms that she then extended out for him. Obi-wan grinned in response before he reached out and grabbed his pants before he quickly stepped into them,

"That depends…" he replied, "…you going to help me?" he finished with a wink. Rolling her eyes playfully, Angela stepped up to Obi-wan's towering form with his tunic at the ready.

"Sure, if you bend down about a foot so I can get this over your head." She replied smartly. Laughing, Obi-wan slowly lowered himself down onto his knees before Angela. Smiling, she slipped his undershirt followed by his Jedi tunic over his head and pulled it down his front while he put his arms through the sleeves. Once that was done, he rose up off the ground before he and Angela quickly sought out their boots. Now that they were dressed, while Obi-wan clasped his utility belt about his hips, Angela hooked her saber to her side before she took Obi-wan by the hand, their fingers entwining naturally before she led the way out of the bedroom. Using the force, Angela collected both their cloaks off the couch and passed Obi-wan his while she draped her own about her shoulders and tied it in place around her neck. Once Obi-wan had his cloak thrown on and Angela hurriedly combed her fingers through her hair, the two headed for the apartment's front door which opened automatically for them before they stepped on out into the corridor.

"We better hurry." Angela stated as they began their walk back through the temple. As they stepped outside, finally leaving the massive temple and headed down its front steps to the street below, Angela directed Obi-wan over to where she had landed her ship. "Climb on in." she said as the cockpit slid open to them and she gracefully jumped up into the ship's opening. Obi-wan followed behind, in a soft daze.

"This your ship?" he asked curiously. As Angela fumbled around with the ships controls, putting the transporter into flight, she glanced over at him and nodded proudly,

"Yup!" she answered before she turned her attention on bringing the ship up into the air safely. Once she was in clear air, the ship took off across the sky. Obi-wan sat back against the seat for the ride before he glanced over at Angela's focused form.

"What exactly were you doing in the archives today, Angela?" Obi-wan suddenly asked.

Angela passed Obi-wan a quick look before returning her gaze up front, "Random!" she exclaimed in a singsong tone, "I was there trying to see if perhaps we had our Bounty Hunter on record there." she returned; Obi-wan's brows rose up at the information,

"Did you find anything?" he asked curiously.

Angela shook her head, "No, though it appeared that you guys had every other Bounty Hunter in the Republic listed." She answered before adding, "We really need a lead Obi-wan."

"I know. After Anakin and Padme's departure I was planning on visiting an old friend who may have the answers we seek." Obi-wan replied.

"Oh goodie." She murmured softly.

Flying the ship across Corescant to the station where they were to meet Padme and Anakin took about ten minutes with Angela behind the controls. When they finally landed, Angela shut her ship down and opened the cockpit before she glanced over at Obi-wan who looked to be on the brink of a panic attack.

"You ok, babe?" she asked while trying to contain the smile that was pulling at her mouth before she jumped neatly out of the ship. Obi-wan watched her for a quick moment before he swiftly climbed out of the cockpit and followed after her.

"I swear, I don't know who's the more reckless flyer, you…" he stated, "…or Anakin."

Rolling her eyes, Angela brushed the comment off while they started making their way towards the station they had arrived at. Multiple transports were flying in and out of the place but Angela and Obi-wan managed to find the one that Padme and Anakin were on, waiting for them. As Angela stepped up into the long, narrowly shaped transport, her eyes quickly landed on Padme who was sitting down in a chair by one of her handmaidens who was dressed to look like her. Padme naturally glanced up because Angela's movement caught her eye and when the young Senator spotted her dearest friend, she flew up from her seat and quickly went to embrace her.

"Glad to see that you made it." She breathed out in relief as she and Angela shared a sisterly hug. Angela smiled in response.

"When have I ever left you hanging Padme?" Angela replied while they pulled back from each other. Obi-wan, who had followed in right behind Angela, had moved past the two women almost completely unnoticed and walked over to Anakin to share a few parting words with the younger man while Angela and Padme shared a few of their own. All the while the transporter that they all were on, slowly lifted off the ground and took off.

"Are you sure that you can't come with us?" Padme asked, biting her lip in hopefulness. Angela smiled sadly and slowly shook her head,

"Not this time, Padme." She answered, "I've got some unfinished business with a Bounty Hunter."

Concern instantly came to Padme's eyes as she stared Angela in the face, "You will be careful won't you?" she asked softly. Angela reached out and placed a comforting hand upon the younger woman's shoulder,

"Of course." Angela answered, "…as always." She added with a smile that was meant to help cheer her friend up.

Smiling softly, uncertainly Padme sighed, "It's going to be so different without you around, Angela." Padme confessed, "I mean you and I have been together ever since the Trade Federation tried invading Naboo." She then added with a nervous laugh, "We're practically inseparable. And now, when I need my closest friend the most, you have to go off somewhere."

Angela's eyes softened as she could strongly sense Padme's hesitation on the whole idea of them being separated. "It won't be for long." Angela assured, "Besides, it's not like I haven't left you without a companion." She pointed out. At the same time, both women turned their heads slightly to glance over at the young Jedi Padawan who was speaking in hushed voices to his Master. Both men sensing that they had an audience looked right back at the young women before they passed a quick glanced between each other and then started walking straight towards them. As they approached, Obi-wan politely bowed

"Ladies." He greeted respectfully as he looked at Padme first before he rested his gaze upon Angela.

"Master Obi-wan." Angela and Padme returned in perfect unison.

"You're to go on foot from here, Senator. You and Anakin will be traveling as fugitives back to Naboo." Obi-wan explained as he drew his attention away from Angela momentarily to inform Padme of the traveling plans.

Padme nodded her head, "Right." She murmured in understanding before she turned back to Angela and quickly embraced her friend one last time. "Then I guess this is where I'll be leaving you at."

Angela returned the embrace before the two friends pulled apart, "Only for a little while, Padme. We'll meet up again, before you know it."

With their departures spoken, Anakin silently stepped up, coming to stand beside Padme, "M'lady." He spoke formally, signaling that they two of them should head off. Padme nodded silently over to Anakin before bending down to collect her suitcase with one hand.

"Then let us be off." She spoke before taking a deep breath in while she moved towards the transport's open exit way and began stepping off down the ramp onto populated streets of the city. Anakin followed in step right behind her as did R2.

Angela, watching Padme and Anakin slowly fade into the crowds, brought her arms up and crossed them over her chest before she leaned up against the open doorway. "Be safe, my sister." Angela prayed silently.

With his Padawan now gone, Obi turned towards Captain Gregar and exchanged some briefs words with the man, "I do hope he won't try anything foolish…" Obi wan stated. Captain Gregar glanced over at the older Jedi and suppressed a laugh,

"I'd be more worried about her trying something foolish." He retorted.

Hearing the words of the two men standing just a couple feet away, Angela found a small smile pulling at a single corner of her mouth. "Foolish indeed."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12:_**

After Anakin's and Padme's departure, Angela and Obi wan briefly found themselves at a diner that belonged to the old friend her husband had mentioned the night before. It was believed that he had the lead that they had been searching for, so the two of them went together to visit and ended up leaving with a very intriguing discovery.

Quietly making her way alongside Obi wan through the Temple's vast, numerous, and winding passageways of white and black marble , Angela found her gaze shifting down to her feet in deep thought.

Breaking the silence, Angela spoke up, "Do you believe your friend's information is accurate?"

Obi wan's head turned and looked over at his wife's smaller frame beside him, "Dex and I go way back. He's always been a very reliable friend and source. I have no reason to doubt his word."

Angela took a moment to consider her husband's remark. "I don't know Obi wan...something doesn't quite fit together here."

Without taking any offense to her confession, Obi wan arched a single brow, "Do you not trust me, Angela?"

The black cloaked woman came to an abrupt halt as she turned to face her lover directly, "No, it's not that I don't trust your judgment, sweetheart..." Angela answered in a low voice as she stared up into his handsome, bearded face, "...This entire case has had me on edge for days." she explained.

Obi wan's mouth turned up in an understanding half-smile, "So what is it that is troubling you now?" he returned.

She sighed out loud, " Well...do you not find it the least bit odd that according to our one lead, whoever is behind these attacks comes from a bunch of keep-to-themselves Cloners...?" Angela closed the space off between herself and Obi wan to lightly take the man by his shoulder sand shake him for emphasis, "CLONERS, Obi wan...who live on some planet known as Komodo...or Kavio or whatever its name is."

Chuckling as he reached up, Obi wan caught Angela's wrists and tenderly moved them off his shoulders, "Kamino." he corrected.

"Right..." she mumbled under her breath as she took back her hands before straightening up to fix Obi wan with a steady look, "My point is that it doesn't make sense. Why would a bunch of loner- cloners be responsible for the attempts on Padme's life? As far as I can tell, they have no motive...and what's more, what would her death gain them?"

Bringing his own hand up, Obi wan stroked his bearded chin, "You do have a point there."

Angela nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest; a tiny frown was beginning to pull at her lips, "Hence why I am so skeptical."

At that moment, Obi wan took a minute or so to study his wife before him. She looked the same as she always did-lovely...spirited. Her turquoise eyes shimmered with attentiveness and intelligence. But behind all of that, swirling deep in the center was something else.

Obi wan couldn't believe he of all people had overlooked it. How long had it been there?

With the back of his knuckles, the Jedi Master caressed the right side of Angela's face. "You also look weary." he stated gently as he pulled his hand away.

Angela shrugged the comment off, "Ever since I had to hustle Padme out of Naboo a few nights back, there hasn't been a lot of opportunity to really unwind and rest."

"That simply won't do." Obi wan thought to himself. "Well...now that Padme is under the care of Anakin for the time being, I want you to go back to my compartment this instant and get into bed."

Angela wasn't sure she had heard her husband correctly, "Say what?" Her arms uncrossed themselves defensively and fell to her side.

"You heard me."

" Obi wan...I can't just...take the day off. " she pointed out, "...and you can't expect me to."

"I can..and I do." He would not let himself be swayed otherwise, "You're tired and need to gather your strength which requires you to rest. So I'm ordering you to bed until tomorrow morning." Though his words were firm, his blue-green eyes twinkled with an unspoken enjoyment. This was his first real husbandly decree...and it was simply a delight for Obi wan to issue it.

"Order?" She repeated with a laugh, "...no offense _Master Kenobi_.." the teasing in her tone did not go unnoticed, "...but since when do I take orders from you?"

"Oh, you're starting now." he replied with a warm smile. After taking a second to check if the coast was clear, Obi wan allowed his hand to swing down and swat Angela good-naturedly on her rear. "Now get." he told her as he pointed a directing finger down towards the opposite end of the hallway.

"Oooo...so bossy..." But she kind of liked it. Stepping back obediently, Angela laughed, "And what about you?" she demanded.

"I'm going to continue down to the archives to confirm where Kamino's coordinates are." he answered, "I shouldn't be too long so until then, go to my room...get in bed. And so help me Angela...I better find you there when I get back."

A devious light suddenly came to Angela's eyes at the obvious challenge her husband had presented her with, "And...if I'm not?"

"Then you'll be in for a very_ long_ and _sleepless_ night."

* * *

Sitting at a table on board the transporter headed for Naboo, Padme and Anakin sat enjoying a small meal. R2D2 rolled up to their sides, holding a bowl of heated broth which he placed upon the table's surface.

Padme looked at the droid and smiled, "Thank you, R2." Looking back at the young man who sat across from her, she carried on with their small talk, "It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi." she stated coolly, "Not being able to visit the places you like...or do the things you like..." her voice carried off as she looked down and gently nudged a piece of food around on her plate with her utensil.

Leaning slightly over the table, Anakin added in, "Or be with the people that I love..."

Padme quickly looked up, "Are you even allowed to love?" she questioned, "I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi."

The corners of Anakin's mouth lifted with a smile, "Attachment...is forbidden." he answered, "Possession is forbidden...compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is essential to a Jedi's life." his smile deepened, "So you might say...we are encouraged to love."

Padme found herself smiling softly in return as she shook her hooded head with astonishment, "You've changed so much."

"Ah, you haven't changed a bit." Anakin's blue eyes slowly traced Padme's face, "..you're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams.

At his confession, Padme's face fell slightly before looking down and away while an instant, heavy silence swiftly befell their table.

* * *

"I hate to say it, Master Kenobi..." spoke the madam who oversees the Temple's Archives. "..but the it looks like the system you are searching for doesn't exist."

Obi wan continued looking at the screen with puzzled eyes, "Impossible...perhaps the archives are incomplete."

"If any item doesn't appear in our records..." the old woman went on as she stepped away from the computer table, "...it doesn't exist."

Obi wan sat still for another moment before he pushed his chair back and rose to his feet. "Angela was right...something is very odd about this case."

How could an entire planet just disappear?

Filled with questions that he couldn't answer, the Jedi Master set out and left the archives.

There was only one person Obi wan could think of that may have some sort of clue as to why Kamino wasn't a registered system in their records. And it took him about five minutes to track him down.

As he entered the small training room tucked away in a back corner of the Temple, Obi wan found himself always starting to smile as he eyed the many children who were practicing a force lesson with Master Yoda.

"Oh...younglings..younglings..." The old master spoke, calling for their immediate attention. "A visitor we have."

Disarming their light sabers, the group of little ones raised their helmets above their eyes, "Hello Master Obi wan." they spoke in almost perfect unison.

"Hello. " Obi wan answered warmly as he stepped further into the room and faced the wisest Jedi of the Temple, "I'm sorry to disturb you, master." he stated apologetically.

"What help can I be, Obi wan?" Master Yoda replied as he leaned his weight upon his cane, "Hmm?"

"I'm looking for a planet." Obi wan answered as his hands came and clasped themselves humbly before him as he went on explaining, "It was described to me by an old friend. I trust him...but the system doesn't show in the archive's maps."

"Hmm.." said Master Yoda, "Lost a planet, Master Obi wan has. How embarrassing." the room erupted with the sound of little giggles, "How embarrassing...lower the shades."

Using just a wave of Obi wan's hand, the blinds on the windows fell, dimming the room with darkness. Then, with that task done, he moved into the center of the room, pulling a small white glass ball from his robes.

"Gather around the map reader...clear your mind. And find Obi wan's wayward planet, we will."

With the little globe inserted into the machine, a hologram of the universe illuminated out into the room. Stars and planets danced together in a harmonic motion.

Walking around, his blue-green eyes quickly skimmed the images, "It ought to be..." Obi wan stopped, lifted a finger and pointed at a blank spot. "Here..." he established. "But it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in the area towards this one spot."

"Hmm...Gravity's silhouette remains... but the planet's disappeared it has." Master Yoda took over, "How can this be?" he asked, looking around at all the younglings' faces, "A thought? Anyone?"

After a moment or so, a small boy spoke up, "Master..." he began, "...because someone erased it from the archives' memory."

Master Yoda chuckled to himself, "Truly wonderful, the mind of a child." he spoke, "The Padawan is right. Go to the center of gravity's pull...and find your planet you will." Turning away from the learning children, Master Yoda signaled Obi wan to follow him away.

Obi wan was compliant and the two Masters moved till they were out of the younglings' earshot.  
"The planet must've been erased."

"But Master Yoda..." Obi wan was absolutely dumbfounded, "Who could empty information from the archives? That's impossible isn't it?"

Yoda fixed Obi wan with a grave look, "Dangerous and disturbing, this puzzle is becoming. Only a Jedi could have erased those files..." The old master pondered the thought, "But who...and why are harder to answer. Meditate on this, I will."

Obi wan nodded his head, "In the meantime, Master, I shall take a ship out tomorrow and find this planet Kamino."

"Very good, Obi wan."

"And... in the absence of my Padawan, I shall have Angela accompany me on this investigation. "

Yoda's ear immediately perked up, "The Black Rider, you say...working with you, she will be?"

"Yes...she, more than anyone, is determined to find the one behind the attacks against Senator Amidala. " Obi wan explained, "With her by my side, I can easily see this case coming to a swift end."

"Hmm..."Master Yoda closed his eyes in deep thought, "Agree with you, I do for well-trained in the force, she is. Together, the two of you will succeed." Opening his eyes, Yoda waved Obi wan off, "Now go... and may the force be with you both."

Obi wan gave a low respectful bow from the waist, "Thank you Master." With nothing more needing to be said, the younger Jedi Master turned away and swept from the room.

* * *

"Bed rest...me? Ha!" Angela spoke out loud to herself as undid the clasp of her cloak at her neck and let the long black material fall to the ground and pool behind her feet. Of all the times to be told to have a day of leisure...

"Bounty Hunter's still loose, your most closest friend is playing the role of fugitive because someone wants her dead, and yet your here...in a grand temple being told to take a break.."

Something was incredibly wrong with this picture.

The woman paced relentlessly about the compartment's floor, her hands clasped tightly behind her back as she weaved around the furniture and tables. To stay in one place and not do a single thing seemed maddening to her.

Completely maddening.

Pivoting on her heel, Angela swiftly crossed into the Obi wan's bedroom-her apparently destined location for the rest of the day.

"Well I'll at least spend my free time doing something productive. " Like bathing, for instance. A nice hot steamy shower did sound pretty good.

Tugging her long black gown up and over her head, Angela discarded the fine black material on the bed along with her saber while carelessly shrugging out of her panties, boots and shorts which she then scattered about the room in just a few simple kicks.

Free and naked, the woman unashamedly walked over and entered the refresher before softly closing the door behind her. Reaching over to the shower stall, she turned on the hot water, and once steam had filled the whole room, Angela stepped into the running water. A sigh of pleasure instantly escaped her lips as the hot water began melting all the built-up tension in her muscles away.

Taking her time in grabbing the shampoo bottle on the floor, she poured out some of its sweet and spicy smelling elixir into the palm of her hand before scrubbing it into her scalp. White suds happily ran down her neck, back and breasts and continued lower still as she Dipped her head back into the water and began she rinsing all the soap out before putting in some conditioning oil.

After letting the substance soak in her hair for a few minutes, she rinsed that out as well till her hair felt spotless and clean. Once she allowed herself a final five glorious minutes under the hot water, Angela went and turned the shower off. Peeking her head out of the stall, she snatched a fairly large towel that was hanging on a wall-hook and stepped out.

Her teeth chattered momentarily from the cold air as her body was forced to adjust to the sudden change in temperatures. But as she quickly dried herself off, and finished by wrapping the towel around her torso, Angela was left with a rich feeling of coziness, both inside and out.

Opening the refresher door once more, Angela stepped back out into the bedroom and moved over to the side of the bed that was closest to her. Raising her arms up above her head, the woman arched her back and stretched with a satisfying sigh, "Mm-mm...I love shower time."

"And you didn't invite me..."

Angela dropped her arms and swiftly spun around, a gasp of surprise slipping past her lips as her eyes landed on Obi wan's form that was casually leaning against the door frame outside the room.

"Obi wan." she breathed out. Her husband smiled as he pushed off the frame and came further into the space. "When did you get here?" How did she miss him? Had her senses dulled so much that she couldn't even detect her own husband when he was in the same room as her?

Shrugging out of his brown cloak, the handsome Jedi tossed it aside as he eyes drank in the sight of his wife standing just feet away clad only in white linen. Her skin was a fresh rosy pink and it still glistened with water. "Just a few minutes ago." he answered rather huskily as he moved towards her, "I came expecting to find my wife clothed in bed as I had asked and instead I return to this... temptress in a towel." he made a motion with his hands, signaling to her appearance.

Angela laughed at his choice of words, "Temptress?" she shook her head despite how she was watching him already undress her with his eyes, "It's not my fault you just so happened to come back after I had bathed...Tell me darling...was this deliberate?" After asking her question, her hands automatically came up to clutch the towel closer to her body

Her husband shook his head as he came closer still, "No..." his voice lowered sensually. When he was in arms reach, Obi wan reached out and caught Angela by her waist before he pulled her flushed against him, "...but what's going to happen now will very much be intentional."  
Angela didn't need to think twice about the message behind his words. It went without saying the second Obi wan's head dipped in low and claimed her mouth for his very own.

Resistance wasn't even a thought let alone an option for Angela. Chills of excitement were running freely down her spine while her body grew wickedly hot and came alive at his touch.

Her husband was masterful in more than just the Jedi Arts-his kisses put her in such a haze of desire, Angela couldn't even remember when her towel had all of a sudden fallen away.


End file.
